La Trêve des Valkyries
by Math'L
Summary: Granger et Parkinson. Hermione et Pansy. Gryffondor et Serpentard. 2 opposées. Mais si, pendant une nuit, elles laissaient leurs différents de côté ? Que pourrait-il arriver ? Cependant fais attention, petite lionne, quand le serpent rôde, c'est la trahison qui plane au-dessus de ta tête. Yuri.
1. La Trêve des Valyries

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter ! :)**

 **Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! :D**

 **Je reviens avec mon défi personnel : écrire un yuri. L'idée est venue facilement, l'écriture, ça a été plus compliquée. Le début est écrit depuis un bout de temps, la fin s'est faite désirer. C'est bien la première fois que je dois faire des recherches pour écrire une scène. Bon, c'est pas comme si lire me posait réellement un soucis ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Attention ! Ceci est un yuri, c'est-à-dire un lemon entre 2 personnages de sexe féminin. Homophobes, faire demi-tour. Jeunes ou personnes sensibles, à vos risques et périls.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! :)**

Ce soir-là, Hermione était restée tard à la bibliothèque. Les ASPIC étaient pour bientôt et elle voulait être au point. C'était idiot de tant réviser, la guerre dehors faisait rage et dès qu'elle quitterait Poudlard, elle intégrerait l'Ordre du Phénix pour se battre. Alors, obtenir un examen, c'était futile. Mais, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas d'étudier beaucoup de choses annexes pour pouvoir se sortir d'un maximum de situations, travailler, c'était son ultime acte normal. C'était égoïste, elle le savait. Des gens mourraient dehors et elle s'embêtait à apprendre des notions d'astronomie. Mais c'était le point culminant de sa vie normale. Sa dernière action de jeune fille. Elle savait qu'après, elle devrait faire face à la mort, aux blessures, aux tortures, à la peur et au désespoir. Alors, elle se plongeait corps et âme dans ses révisions pour éviter de penser à ce qui l'attendait dehors.

Harry et Ron en étaient fous. Ils voulaient sortir, se battre, ils avaient soif de vengeance et de combat et ils ne comprenaient pas qu'Hermione puisse passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque pour des études. Ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés et la dernière esclandre était en passe de devenir historique. Personne n'avait jamais vu le Trio d'Or se déchirer comme ça. Cela faisait peur aux autres car tout le monde pensait que la chute de Voldemort reposait uniquement sur leurs épaules. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle quand Hermione leur indiqua qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque le soir-même. _Encore_ , avait murmuré Ron. Et Harry, qui supportait de moins en moins de rester enfermer, lui avait fait remarquer que c'était futile de réviser autant (il ne changeait guère d'argumentation) mais elle avait explosé quand il lui avait dit qu'elle aurait été mieux à Serdaigle parce que clairement, elle n'avait pas les épaules ni le courage pour être une véritable Gryffondor. Hermione avait pris l'insulte de plein fouet. S'il y avait une chose dont elle était fière, c'était de son appartenance à sa maison. Mais au lieu de se mettre à pleurer, elle avait balancé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis ces derniers mois. Qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas particulièrement hâte d'être confronté à la violence, à la douleur, à la mort, à la peur. Qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre qu'un de ses amis était mort. Et que peut-être était-elle lâche mais qu'eux étaient idiots parce qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qui se passait dehors. Que dans quelques mois, ils prieraient tous les Dieux et tous les Sages pour pouvoir revenir à cette époque bénie où ils n'étaient que des étudiants. Ou alors qu'ils allaient espérer mourir. Mais qu'à cause de leur statut de Héros ou de soutien de Héros, c'était quelque chose qui ne leur serait jamais accordé. Que si un jour, ils tombaient dans les mains de leurs ennemis, la mort serait quelque chose de trop doux et qu'ils étaient bons pour des semaines et des semaines de torture. Alors, oui, elle avait peur et que seuls des abrutis pouvaient avoir hâte de devenir des assassins. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa tirade qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait hurlé et que la Grande Salle s'était faite silencieuse. Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la salle en murmurant encore _« Il n'y que les idiots qui ont hâte de devenir des assassins. »_. C'était quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Elle allait devoir tuer. Et même si les gens en face d'elle étaient des monstres, elle n'avait jamais prévu d'en devenir un elle-même.

Devant la Grande Salle, elle croisa le Professeur Rogue. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait rien entendu parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas une leçon sur l'absence de contrôle des Gryffondors. Mais à son regard, elle su qu'il avait surpris la scène. Néanmoins il ne lui fit aucune remarque sarcastique. Il hocha simplement la tête, comme validant ses propos et lui donnant un soutien silencieux. Elle hocha la tête en retour et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Les 3 amis avaient dès lors cessé de se parler pendant quelques jours et les rumeurs allaient de bon train dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Au bout du 5e jour, ils furent convoqués dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall qui les pria de se reparler pour le moral des combattants. En effet, apparemment, ils avaient sous-estimé leur pouvoir. Depuis qu'ils n'apparaissaient plus ensemble, les attaques des ennemis avaient redoublé et les propositions d'aide pour l'Ordre avaient diminué. Ils devaient donc paraître à nouveau uni pour leur bien à tous. Les 3 hochèrent la tête à l'ordre de leur Professeur. Mais Harry murmura _« Même s'engueuler, on ne peut pas le faire comme tout le monde. »_ Ils décidèrent donc de faire comme si de rien n'était. Les garçons acceptaient qu'Hermione garde ce semblant de normalité et elle ne critiquerait plus leur soif de combat. Aux yeux du reste du monde, le Trio d'Or revivait. En réalité, ils étaient toujours légèrement en froid. Ils savaient qu'ils reviendraient les uns vers les autres mais ils leur fallaient du temps pour soigner les blessures créées par les mots durs qu'ils avaient eu.

Ainsi, Hermione resta tard ce soir-là à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait longtemps que Mrs Pince n'essayait plus de la faire partir. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour que la Gryffondor ferme la pièce lorsqu'elle la quittait après les heures officielles d'ouverture. Elle brisait le couvre-feu également mais un mot de sa directrice de maison informait tous les enseignants et préfets qu'elle en avait le droit. Il y avait quelques avantages à être la meilleure amie du Survivant.

Ce surnom la faisait hurler. Elle n'était pas la meilleure amie du Survivant mais la meilleure amie d'Harry. Et ensuite, elle était plus qu'une meilleure amie. C'était injuste qu'on la ramène toujours à Harry, comme c'était injuste que Ron soit toujours le frère de ou le meilleur ami de. Ils avaient fait des choses, ils avaient prouvé leur valeur alors pourquoi la population s'obstinait-elle à les qualifier selon Harry ?

Hermione secoua la tête. C'était la preuve qu'elle avait assez travaillé ce soir. Ses pensées s'obstinaient à s'écarter de son devoir d'astronomie. Elle récupéra tous ses parchemins, ses livres et plumes et rangea tout dans son sac. Cependant, elle fut très surprise quand, en relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson. Sans qu'elle ne l'entende, cette dernière était entrée dans la bibliothèque, avait tiré la chaise et s'était assise, et maintenant la regardait. Mais Hermione était trop fatiguée pour se battre ce soir. Alors, sans faire plus de cas de sa présence, elle prit son sac et se leva pour partir.

\- Vous pouvez faire croire que vous voulez mais je sais que vous êtes toujours en froid avec Potter et Weasley.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que la voix de Parkinson claque dans l'air, comme une énième tentative de blesser l'adversaire. Au lieu de ça, elle avait résonné avec un calme qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu. Une remarque, un constat, sans méchanceté, presque … neutre. C'était irréel. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas neutre. Elle était le bouledogue de ce fils à papa de Malefoy. Elle était la voix aiguë qui surnageait au-dessus du brouhaha des Serpentards. Mais maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, Hermione se rendit compte que qualifier son ennemie selon Drago Malefoy faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'aussi idiote que les gens qui la nommait « la meilleure amie du Survivant ». Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione regarda Pansy. Les insultes sur son visage de bouledogue pleuvaient, pourtant, ses traits s'étaient affinés, elle avait un nez en trompette et de jolie yeux noirs. Ses cheveux, noirs eux aussi, coupés en carré en-dessous de ses oreilles, la vieillissaient. Et la Gryffondor en vient à se demander à quoi ressemblerait la jeune femme en face d'elle quand elle souriait.

Hermione secoua la tête pour enlever ses pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. C'était Pansy Parkinson, l'alliée de Drago Malefoy, sûrement une disciple de Voldemort. Le fait que son visage s'illuminait peut-être quand elle souriait n'effacerait pas le fait qu'elle devrait peut-être la tuer dans quelques mois. Elle avait définitivement trop traîné à la bibliothèque ce soir. Elle décida de rejoindre rapidement son lit et commença à partir, sans avoir adresser un mot à son interlocutrice.

\- Et bien, la lionne a perdu de son mordant ?

\- La lionne est fatiguée alors, si cela ne te dérange pas, on reprendra notre petite guerre demain.

\- Si, justement, ça me dérange. Granger, peux-tu me dire le nombre de fois où l'on s'est retrouvée juste à deux, loin de cette guerre que se font nos meilleurs amis ?

\- Jamais. Cependant, peut-on réellement dire que ceux sont nos meilleurs amis qui mènent cette guerre ? Nous nous serions haïs, même seules.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. Je nous donne une possibilité de vérifier cette hypothèse.

\- Et donc ? On se fait des bracelets et des tresses ? On demande une trêve ? On organise un rendez-vous entre Voldemort et Dumbledore pour qu'ils mettent à plat leurs différents et on fait régner la paix dans le monde ?

A ces mots, Parkinson rigola, d'un rire doux. Presque irréel.

\- C'est le problème des Gryffondors, vous êtes trop entier. On vous propose une trêve, vous demandez la paix.

\- Mais dans l'hypothèse où l'on se rend compte que l'on s'entend super bien. On fait quoi ? A quoi vérifier ta conjoncture servira ? Ça ne changera strictement rien. Alors, pourquoi essayer ?

\- Granger, je te pensais plus optimiste.

\- Je n'ai plus 13 ans, Parkinson. Et surtout, je suis à l'aube d'une guerre. Alors, pardonnes-moi de ne pas sauter de joie à l'idée d'une trêve.

Le silence flotta après sa dernière réplique. Hermione la regretta presque. Elle avait oublié le plaisir de converser. Ces derniers temps, elle parlait de moins en moins. Depuis qu'elle était en froid avec Ron et Harry, elle s'était petit à petit renfermée, délaissant Ginny et ses camarades Rouge et Or. Et soudain, la voix de Pansy résonna à nouveau, et étrangement, le cœur d'Hermione se réchauffa.

\- Tout le monde pense que la seule manière de me qualifier est « la meilleure amie de Drago Malefoy ». Ou alors, on me prête une liaison avec lui. En tant que femme, en tant que sorcière, en tant que personne, j'existe. Et cela, sans avoir besoin de Drago. Et toi ? Acceptes-tu de n'être nommé uniquement selon ton meilleur ami ?

La Gryffondor n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une telle conversation, surtout avec son ennemie. Mais ce soir, la réalité semblait biaisée. Apparemment, après que les 12 coups aient sonné, le monde pouvait cesser de tourner sur son axe. Alors, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas fait en temps ordinaires. Elle lui répondit.

\- Non, je ne l'acceptes pas. Mais je le tolères. Parce qu'en cette période, ils ont besoin de nous voir unis, alors, je mènerais ce combat quand la guerre sera finie.

 _Si je suis toujours vivante,_ murmura-t-elle, si bas que même elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que vous apparaissez unis alors que vous êtes toujours en froid ?

\- On reviendra les uns vers les autres. On a juste besoin de temps.

Lasse. Hermione était fatiguée de se battre. C'était ironique quand l'on se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore participé à la guerre. Mais ne pas parler à Harry et Ron, c'est comme nier une partie de soi, c'est douloureux et contre-nature. Elle finit par s'asseoir à la place qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle laissa tomber son sac au sol et posa son front sur ses bras, eux-mêmes déposés sur la table.

\- Longue journée ?

\- Longue semaine. Long mois. Longue période.

\- Tu as besoin de te détendre.

\- J'ai besoin qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre, pas de dispute, pas de colère et aucune blessure. Mais ce n'est pas au programme.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais je peux t'aider à te détendre.

A ce moment-là, Hermione se mit à rire. D'un rire un peu fou. Toute cette situation était surréaliste.

\- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu Parkinson ? Moins je suis prête à me battre et plus c'est bénéfique pour toi. Tu devrais m'enfoncer, pas m'aider.

A ces mots, elle se pencha à travers la table et regarda son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

\- Que me veux-tu Parkinson ? Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais une Serpentarde, aider ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire. Par contre, manipuler, si. Alors, où veux-tu en venir ?

La jeune fille sourit. Elle était percée à jour.

\- Comme toi, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Et comme toi, personne n'est là pour moi. En t'aidant, je m'aide. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Ça semblait crédible. Et Hermione avait besoin de … elle ne savait pas de quoi mais elle savait que la Serpentarde pouvait l'aider. Alors elle fit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide ( _Gryffondorien, aurait dit le Professeur Rogue_ ), elle accepta.

Pansy l'attrapa par la main et la mena au 7e étage. Cela fit bizarre à Hermione. Sa meilleure ennemie la guidait comme Ginny l'avait fait tant de fois avant elle. Elles arrivèrent devant la Salle-sur-Demande et seulement à ce moment-là, Pansy lâcha sa main pour passer 3 fois devant le mur.

La salle qui apparue était une sorte de salon avec un canapé au milieu de la pièce, situé devant une cheminée. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et un immense tapis beige recouvrait la majorité du sol. Bizarrement, un futon était aussi apparu au fond de la salle. Mais Hermione ne s'appesantit pas dessus car Pansy avait de nouveau saisie sa main et l'amena vers le canapé. Elle la força à s'asseoir dessus et elle prit place à ses côtés. Elle enleva ses ballerines et incita la Gryffondor à faire de même. Puis, les deux filles se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi dire. Au final, Pansy prit la parole :

\- Comme on est toutes les deux un peu tendue, je te propose un verre d'hydromel.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'acquiescer ou de refuser, la Serpentarde plaça un verre à pied, empli au ¾ d'alcool dans la main de la Gryffondor. Une fois qu'elles aient toutes les deux bu leur verre, Pansy se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

\- Comment est ta famille ?

\- Tu es en train de me demander des informations sur ces infâmes Moldus sous-développés ? Demanda Hermione, narquoise.

\- Je t'interroges sur tes parents.

Hermione était un peu surprise. Mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse, Pansy sympathique. Alors Hermione parla. De son enfance, de ses parents, de sa solitude à l'école. De son amour pour les livres. Elle tût certains détails comme ses oncles et tantes ou le fait qu'elle avait effacé la mémoire à ses parents.

A son tour, Pansy prit la parole. Elle raconta son enfance, dit quelques mots sur la mort de sa mère et le remariage de son père. La Gryffondor se douta qu'elle cachait des choses aussi. Même si elles avaient instauré une trêve, elles ne pouvaient oublier que chaque information donnée à l'ennemie était une chance de blesser l'autre.

Et puis soudainement, elle fût sortie de ses pensées par les lèvres de Pansy très proches des siennes. Quand elle se rendit compte que cette dernière voulait l'embrasser, elle paniqua. Et puis elle réfléchit à la guerre, à ses amis qui lui faisaient la tête, à cette nuit de trêve et elle décida de voir jusqu'où Pansy irait. Alors elle la laissa apposer sa bouche sur la sienne et lui donner un baiser très doux. Leurs lippes se mouvaient les unes contre les autres, sans lutte mais avec une volonté de faire passer un message. _« Juste ce soir, oublie qui je suis, qui tu es et laisse moi prendre soin de toi comme je te laisserais prendre soin de moi »._ Comme par réflexe, Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de son ennemie. Elle décida de faire preuve d'audace et fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière réponde à la question implicite et ouvre à son tour la bouche.

Tout doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé, Pansy posa sa main sur le genou de la Gryffondor, à la limite de sa jupe et commença à dessiner de petits cercles avec son pouce. Elle déposa son autre main sur la joue d'Hermione et redonna un second souffle au baiser. Quand il s'avéra qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de respirer, elles s'écartèrent. Si Pansy ne semblait pas déboussolée par ce qui venait de se passer, Hermione, elle, était hébétée.

\- Pansy, qu'est-ce que … c'était ? Demanda-t-elle après une hésitation.

\- Une envie à assouvir. Un besoin. Hermione, arrêtes de te poser des questions inutiles. Est-ce que ça t'as plu ? Est-ce que mes lèvres te manquent ? Est-ce que tu veux te lover contre moi ? Réfléchis, et décides de la suite de la soirée.

La Gryffondor sentit une bouche se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres et vit Pansy se lever et s'asseoir sur le futon situé au fond de la salle. Alors elle se mit à réfléchir. Sa connaissance des relations charnelles se résumait aux livres. Et même si elle ne le disait pas à voix haute, plus le temps passait et plus elle se demandait si elle oserait dire à un homme qu'elle était vierge. C'était comme une tare. De plus, elle participerait bientôt à la guerre. Elle n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion d'expérimenter le sexe. Et enfin, elle n'était pas du tout rebutée par le corps de Pansy. Coucher avec une femme ne la répugnait pas. Elle avait même très envie de se laisser guider par la Serpentarde. Elle avait l'impression que cette dernière connaissait ses doutes et qu'elle ajusterait son comportement en fonction. Découvrir le sexe avec une femme n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Et puis, si elle devait laisser de côté la partie cérébrale, le baiser l'avait émoustillé. _Et puis mince,_ pensa-t-elle, _je vais arrêter de me poser des questions et agir la tête la première. Gryffondor quoi._ Une fois qu'elle eut pris sa décision, elle respira un grand coup, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les recoiffer - sans résultat - et réajusta son soutien-gorge. Suite d'actions idiotes, tentatives désespérées de paraître plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne se sentait réellement.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le futon. Elle resta debout à côté, un peu gauche. Pansy finit par la regarder, et lui sourit, comme heureuse de sa décision. Elle tendit la main à la Gryffondor pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle glissa ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la jeune fille et murmura :

\- Laisse toi porter. Laisse moi te guider, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Profite, petite lionne.

Elle se pencha et commença à embrasser son cou, tout en douceur. Puis, elle remonta vers sa mâchoire et finit par atteindre sa bouche. Elle l'embrassa avec langueur puis relâcha sa bouche pour descendre vers son buste. Elle s'appuya légèrement sur Hermione pour lui faire comprendre de se coucher. Une fois que la Gryffondor fût étendue sur le lit, Pansy retourna aux lèvres de la jeune fille. Dans l'attente d'un geste de la part de la brunette, la Serpentarde continua à faire la navette entre sa bouche et le début de son décolleté, sans jamais passer sous les vêtements, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille geigne un peu de frustration.

Hermione, mue par un réflexe, passa délicatement ses mains sous la chemise de Pansy et les arrêta au niveau de ses hanches. Elle caressa les flancs de la Serpentarde avec les pouces, la faisant frissonner. Elle trembla un peu quand elle sentit les doigts de son amante défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise, embrassant peu à peu la peau dénudée. Elle hésitait à toucher plus Pansy mais son amante, sentant sa retenue, murmura à son oreille :

\- N'aie pas peur. Si quelque chose me dérange, je te le dirais. Règle numéro un : l'acte charnel se fait à deux.

Pour conclure sa phrase, elle parsema de petits baisers le cou de la Gryffondor, la faisant ronronner de plaisir. Elle retourna ensuite à son décolleté, l'ouvrant un peu plus à chaque baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par l'ouvrir en entier, frottant son nez contre le nombril de son amante. Ensuite, Pansy se releva et admira sa Némésis. Hermione était couchée sur lit, la respiration haletante, les lèvres gonflées d'être mordues pour contenir ses gémissements, les joues rosées d'excitation.

\- Tu es une ode à la sensualité.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Alors que la Serpentarde se penchait, sa maîtresse attrapa ses hanches et les guida vers le lit, la forçant à se coucher sur le matelas. Hermione sourit et murmura :

\- A moi maintenant.

Pansy répondit à son sourire, heureuse qu'elle prenne des initiatives.

Timidement, la Gryffondor retira sa chemise déjà ouverte, ne restant vêtue que d'un soutien-gorge noir, classique mais seyant. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux quand elle vit la Serpentarde la dévorer du regard. Cette dernière, le remarquant, lui fit relever la tête et lui dit :

\- Tu es belle. Oublis tous mes mots passés qui n'étaient fait que pour te blesser. Tu es belle. Et je suis fière d'être ici avec toi.

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolats de son ennemie et lui assena, d'une voix rauque, comme pour être sûre d'avoir été comprise :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et de fierté. Personne, mis à part sa mère mais elle ne comptait pas vraiment, lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie. Et que Pansy, qui était la quintessence même de la beauté et du goût, lui assure qu'elle était belle, c'était un très beau compliment.

Enhardie par ces mots, la Gryffondor glissa ses lippes contre celles de son amante, lui murmurant un « _merci_ » plein de sincérité et d'émotion, et l'embrassa avec dévotion. Elle menait le baiser et rapidement, sa langue vint titiller sa jumelle. Tout son corps semblait vouloir dire merci pour ces quelques mots.

Elle glissa à nouveau ses mains sous la chemise de son amante pour caresser sa peau douce mais elle se rendit vite compte que cette dernière l'empêchait d'atteindre tous les parties de son corps. Aussi, rougissante, elle tendit timidement la main vers le premier bouton. Pansy lui fit un sourire encourageant et la Gryffondor s'enhardit. Elle déboutonna maladroitement la chemise et avec l'aide de la Serpentarde, la lui enleva. Son amante en profita pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et l'enlever, laissant sa poitrine nue offerte aux regards concupiscents de la brune. Mue par un réflexe qu'elle ignorait posséder, Hermione passa son pouce sur le mamelon du sein droit, s'émerveillant de le voir réagir au contact de ses doigts, preuve que Pansy était loin d'être insensible à ses attouchements. Elle poussa le vice jusqu'à poser sa bouche sur le mamelon gauche, le suçotant pendant que la Serpentarde se mordait les lèvres pour taire ses gémissements. De son autre main, elle titilla l'autre mamelon, fière des petits sons qui sortaient malgré tout des lèvres closes de sa maîtresse. Elle décida ensuite de frotter doucement ses lèvres le long du ventre de la jeune fille, laissant dépasser sa langue de temps en temps. Elle finit par arriver à son nombril et hésita sur la suite des événements. Soudainement, elle décida de moins réfléchir et de suivre ses envies. Aussi, elle posa sa main droite sur le genou de son amante et la laissa remonter doucement, égratignant la peau avec le bout de ses ongles. Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer la dentelle de son sous-vêtement et à partir de là, Hermione commença à paniquer. Juste un peu. Juste le temps pour que Pansy s'en rende compte et saisisse sa main avant qu'elle ne la retire prématurément et tente de s'enfuir en courant. La Serpentarde attrapa l'index et le guida sur la lingerie, surpassant ses grandes lèvres et effleurant son clitoris. Le petit gémissement qu'elle tenta de retenir amusa la lionne qui réitéra, seule, l'expérience. Elle laissa ensuite son doigt glisser sur toute la zone pubienne et les réactions de Pansy, qui changeaient selon la zone effleurée, la poussèrent à repasser encore et encore, en tentant de comprendre le lien entre la zone et la réaction. Mais il sembla que Pansy en eut assez d'être torturé par les effleurements de la Gryffondor sans avoir la possibilité de lui rendre la pareil. Aussi, elle attrapa le menton de la lionne et la força à remonter pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Ensuite, elle se leva et d'un geste gracieux, elle défit les boutons de sa jupe et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Son sous-vêtement suivit le même chemin, et c'est nue qu'elle retourna se coucher auprès d'Hermione.

La lionne était subjuguée. Elle s'était déjà observée, nue, dans le miroir. Elle avait regardé ses amies et colocataires déambuler en sous-vêtements dans leur dortoir. Mais jamais elle n'avait trouvé le corps d'une femme, beau. Elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement que les hommes pouvaient avoir pour une poitrine ou pour une cambrure de dos. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle regardait Pansy et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu passer autant de temps sans remarquer que le corps d'une femme était magnifique.

Aussi, quand Pansy se coucha à ses côtés, elle l'embrassa et c'est sans gêne qu'elle repartit à la découverte de ce corps, de la courbe de son sein aux plis de son intimité.

Les mains qui découvraient son corps laissaient la Serpentarde dans un état d'exaltation. Elles avaient assez joué, la Verte et Argent voulait passer aux choses sérieuses, sinon, elle finirait par s'embraser. Elle coucha Hermione sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, frottant lascivement leur bassin. Ensuite, elle lui retira son soutien-gorge et embrassa ses seins, mordillant les tétons. Très rapidement, son amante se cambra, demandant plus. Plus d'attention, plus de sensations. Aussi Pansy défit la jupe d'écolière de la Gryffondor et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes, emmenant avec le boxer noir de sa maîtresse, se relevant de la brune pour le retirer.

Hermione se retrouva ainsi nue devant la Serpentarde mais elle ne se sentit pas gênée. Elle avait dépassé ce stade. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que Pansy atténue ce feu qui brûlait aux creux de ses reins et qui menaçait de l'immoler. La lionne découvrait que le plaisir pouvait faire mal, que l'envie d'être touché, comblé pouvait être assez fort pour vous faire oublier jusqu'à votre prénom. Son amante était toujours debout devant elle et elle était trop loin. De là-bas, elle ne pouvait pas la toucher, pas être touché, il fallait qu'elle revienne, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. La Gryffondor aurait donné jusqu'à son âme pour que Pansy lui fasse l'amour. Ainsi, elle fit la seule chose que son esprit embué lui souffla, elle supplia.

\- S'il te plaît, Pansy. Touche-moi.

La Serpentarde doutait qu'Hermione sache à quel point il était érotique de l'entendre quémander. C'était elle qui suppliait et pourtant, la Verte et Argent avait l'impression d'être à la merci de son ennemie. Mais elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Elle retourna s'installer à califourchon sur les hanches de cette superbe femme, qui était un appel à la luxure. Elle lui mordilla l'oreille, déplaçant sa bouche le long de sa jugulaire, descendit jusqu'au creux de son décolleté, lécha ses 2 tétons qui pointaient vers le plafond. Elle continua jusqu'à son nombril, qu'elle baisa, puis elle finit par arriver à l'endroit le plus important. Hermione retint sa respiration quand elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, le visage de Pansy au niveau de son intimité. La Serpentarde souffla sur son Mont Vénus, la faisant gémir d'anticipation. Elle finit par arrêter sa torture et apposa sa bouche pulpeuse sur le clitoris de la lionne. Cette dernière cria sous le toucher. Quand elle sentit l'index de son amante se déplacer le long de ses grandes lèvres pour finalement s'infiltrer entre elles, elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour vivre aussi longtemps sans ressentir toutes ces émotions.

Hermione avait toujours pensé que le seule moyen de se casser la voix était de chanter à tue-tête lors d'un match de Quidditch. Mais maintenant qu'elle sentait le doigt de Pansy entamait un va-et-vient dans son vagin, sans pouvoir se retenir de gémir et de crier, elle se dit que demain, elle serait sans aucun doute aphone mais que ce serait la plus belle manière de le devenir. Soudainement, elle sentit la langue de la Serpentarde humidifier son clitoris et les cris de la lionne redoublèrent. S'en était douloureux tellement Hermione espérait chacun de ses touchers. Et finalement, son plaisir grandit, grandit encore, semblant s'extraire de son corps et exploser dans ses membres. Ses cris résonnaient dans toutes la Salle-sur-Demande, pour finir par des gémissements plus plaintifs. La lionne sentit chacun de ses muscles de détendre, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était cambré lorsqu'elle avait joui. Dans cette détente post-orgasmique, elle ne sentit Pansy remonter vers son visage et elle ne prit conscience de sa présence à ses côtés que lorsqu'elle sentit les lippes de la Serpentarde forcer l'ouverture de sa bouche pour lui faire partager sa luxure. Elle pouvait sentir son musc sur la langue de Pansy et elle trouvait cela diablement excitant.

Elle décida elle aussi de partir à l'aventure sur le corps de son amante. Elle l'allongea, refit rapidement le chemin que Pansy avait effectué sur son propre corps pour finalement arriver sur l'intimité de sa maîtresse. Moins expérimentée, son toucher était plus approximatif et tremblant, mais la Serpentarde, perdue dans les sensations, ne s'en rendait pas compte. Seul comptait les attouchements de la lionne. Son doigt se promenant le long de ses grandes et petites lèvres pour finalement s'infiltrer dans son sexe. Elle fit entrer puis sortir sa première phalange puis fit pénétrer son index dans son entier. Dans un même mouvement, elle appuya, avec son pouce, sur son clitoris, la faisant crier.

Ravie des sons qu'elle arrivait à tirer de Pansy, preuve que malgré son inexpérience, elle n'en était pas moins capable de procurer du plaisir, elle ajouta à ses attouchements, par curiosité sa langue. La réaction de son amante ne se fit pas attendre. Les cris, jusqu'à la spasmodiques, devinrent continus et augmentèrent jusqu'à ce que le plaisir de la Serpentarde atteigne son paroxysme, correspondant au moment où Hermione ajouta un deuxième doigt dans son vagin.

La respiration de Pansy était haletante, presque sifflante. Hermione remonta à ses côtés, et comme précédemment, l'embrassa avec fougue. La Serpentarde finit par décoller ses lèvres et un rire fatigué s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Putain Granger, si on m'avait dit que t'étais un tel coup, je t'aurais mis dans mon lit bien avant.

Hermione se sentit flattée par le compliment et décida de ne pas relever le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son nom de famille, après ce qu'elles venaient de vivre. Fatiguée, elle se lova contre la Serpentarde et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

oOo

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallu quelques instants pour se rappeler où elle était. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle se rappela de la soirée. Elle se retourna, les yeux à moitié fermés, un bras tendu pour tenter de retrouver la chaleur de Pansy. Mais son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle ne trouva que du vide. Elle se releva sur un coude et ouvrit les yeux, cherchant le corps tant étudié la veille de son amante. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, la place était vide, l'empreinte de la cambrure de dos de Pansy presque effacée et le drap froid. Cela faisait longtemps que sa maîtresse était partie. Et puis, son regard fut attiré par un parchemin, posé en évidence à la place autrefois occupée par la Serpentarde. Une écriture féminine, espacée. Un mot signé _Parkinson._

« _Granger,_

 _En quelque sorte, cette nuit fut inoubliable. Voir la Sainte Nitouche de Gryffondor hurler sous mes doigts aurait sûrement suffit à me faire jouir de contentement._

 _A la base, on pensait t'envoyer Drago mais on s'est dit que tu sentirais le coup fourré. Alors, je me suis dévouée. Pas de gaieté de cœur mais certaines missions se doivent d'être effectuées._

 _Je te dirais bien d'aller chouiner chez tes amis, mais toi et moi, on sait que le Trio d'Or n'est plus ce qu'il était._

 _T'en fais pas, j'en parlerais pas. Je veux pas que toute l'école sache que j'ai été me compromettre avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Te briser, oui. Crier sur tous les toits, comment je l'ai fait, non. J'ai une réputation à tenir._

 _Va mourir Granger._

 _Parkinson_ »

Hermione lâcha le parchemin et laissa les larmes obscurcir sa vision. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et se mis en position fœtale. Elle avait été dupée. Elle qui se vantait d'être toujours réfléchie, d'avoir assez de recul pour ne pas se laisser manipuler, s'était faite avoir. A cause de ses hormones qui plus est. Elle qui prônait le contrôle de soi. Elle avait honte, tellement honte. Jamais Harry ni Ron ne lui pardonneraient.

 _Harry et Ron …_

Ses meilleurs amis. Sa famille.

Il était temps que le Trio d'Or redevienne ce qu'il était. Il était temps d'aller se battre. Hermione était prête. Elle irait les voir, elle leur raconterait et aux côtés des siens, elle prendrait part au combat.

Fière de ses nouvelles résolutions, elle essuya son visage et se leva d'un bond. Elle remarqua qu'elle était nue et un nouveau sanglot la fit hoqueter, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. En boucle dans sa tête, tournaient les mêmes pensées. _Jusqu'à quel point_ _Pan_ _, Parkinson avait-elle feint ? Ses cris, ses compliments faisaient-ils parti du plan ? Avait-elle, en réalité, compté les dalles du plafond pendant qu'Hermione la touchait ?_ Pour Hermione, ses sensations, son plaisir avaient été réels. Qu'en était-il de Parkinson ? Elle secoua sa tête, décidant de ne plus faire attention à ses questions. D'un _Accio_ , elle fit venir tous ses vêtements et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle vérifia l'heure d'un coup de baguette et se décida à proposer un petit déjeuner chez les elfes aux garçons, pour qu'ils puissent discuter en toute discrétion.

Il était temps qu'elle reprenne sa place.

oOo

Pansy referma la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande, doucement, sans bruit. On était au milieu de la nuit et elle ne voulait pas se faire attraper par Rusard. Elle ne voulait pas non plus réveiller Granger.

Malgré le couvre-feu dépassé et le risque de se faire prendre, elle s'accorda deux minutes pendant lesquelles elle s'adossa au mur et laissa sa fatigue transparaître sur son visage. Elle était lasse de cette guerre alors qu'elle n'avait pas réellement commencé. Elle n'avait pas choisi de s'engager. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, elle s'en serait allée. Sans prendre parti. Mais son père avait décidé pour elle. _Tu te battras, ma fille. Tu te marieras avec un homme, ma fille._ Peu importe qu'elle n'ait pas envie de se battre. Peu importe qu'elle soit lesbienne et que coucher avec un homme la répugnait. Son père avait décidé. Et elle n'était pas assez folle pour s'opposer à lui.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Qu'elle remette en place son masque. Elle devait retourner dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et la faiblesse n'était pas quelque chose de tolérée. Une expression neutre prit place sur son visage, feinte, tout comme l'éclat de fierté dans ses prunelles. Pour tout le monde, elle devait se montrer heureuse de la tournure des événements. Même si elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne tirait aucun plaisir à briser quelqu'un, à briser une fille. Surtout en utilisant le sexe. Pansy le savait, toutes ses futures relations seraient entachées par sa trahison. Elle espérait juste que le fait qu'elle soit une fille, qu'elle ne lui ait pas pris sa virginité, lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant. Elle espérait qu'elle saurait lire entre les lignes de son mot abject pour voir la réponse à toutes ses questions. Non, Pansy n'avait pas feint. Oui, Hermione était magnifique, un appel à la luxure. Oui, la nuit avait été fantastique. Et elle espérait vraiment que la remarque sur le Trio d'Or la ferait retourner vers ses amis. Seuls eux pourront l'aider à accepter et à dépasser. La Serpentarde ne se leurrait pas. Ses chances de survie étaient minces. Le pire, c'est qu'elle avait autant de risque de se faire tuer par l'Ordre que par le Lord. Alors, en son for intérieur, elle espérait que Granger survivrait. Que le bon côté gagnerait et qu'enfin, ses stupides batailles cesseront.

Pour que tout cela arrive, il fallait que le Trio d'Or soit ressoudé. Et quoi de mieux qu'une épreuve pour leur rappeler pourquoi ils s'aimaient tant.

Pansy était fière d'avoir réussi sa mission. Et tant pis si le Lord et elle n'avaient pas la même vision de ses conséquences. Le mince sourire qui étira son visage n'était pas feint, lui. Le reste du monde se demanderait peut-être pourquoi il ornait ses lèvres. Ou alors, ils émettraient des hypothèses erronées. Aucun d'eux ne saurait, qu'à sa manière, elle avait aidé l'autre camp et que c'était ça qui faisait sourire.

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, si ça vous a plu, si vous n'avez pas aimé, pourquoi, ce que vous avez prévu pour vos vacances.**

 **Si vous voyez des fautes agresser vos jolies yeux, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque. J'ai relu avec attention mais les erreurs se font un plaisir de se cacher pour réapparaître devant vous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que la vie vous réussie !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Les Retrouvailles des Nornes

**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que le lui emprunter et lui rendre, presque intact.**

 **Note :** **Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté. Pas que j'arrête d'écrire mais je fais trop de truc en même temps, résultat, rien n'avance ! C'est démoralisant ! Mais j'ai au moins finis ce chapitre ! Bon, normalement, ça n'aurait dû être qu'un ajout au 1e Os et se finir là mais fidèle à mes mauvaises habitudes, je vais devoir faire un 3e chapitre parce que j'ai trouvé d'autres idées … Je me désespère, j'avais enfin fini un truc ! M'enfin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)**

oOo

 **Les retrouvailles des Nornes** ²

 _« Il y a toujours quelque chose en nous que l'âge ne mûrit pas. »_

Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet

Pansy Parkinson était éreintée. Sa journée avait été longue et loin d'être palpitante. _Arrêtes de te plaindre,_ se morigéna-t-elle. Il était vrai que son travail au Ministère était loin d'être intéressant mais elle avait de quoi vivre et pour une ex-Mangemorte comme elle, c'était déjà bien.

La Guerre était finie depuis 6 ans et Pansy était âgée de 25 ans. Après un an de combats acharnés, elle avait passé un an à Azkaban pour « participation peu active à la cause puriste ». Une façon élégante de dire que se faire menacer d'être torturée par son père si elle ne prenait pas la marque ne l'avait pas encouragée à prendre une décision par elle-même. Théo, Blaise et Drago étaient dans le même cas qu'elle, sauf que, vu leur participation plus active sous prétexte qu'ils étaient des hommes, ils avaient été condamnés à deux ans de prison. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous sortis et avaient réussi, plus ou moins bien, à remonter la pente. Cependant, incapables de vivre seul, ils avaient décidé de faire une colocation dans un appartement plutôt spacieux, payé grâce à l'argent savamment caché de feus leurs parents.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Pansy était libre de ses choix. Et pour ça, elle acceptait le travail ennuyeux et les regards peu amènes de ses collègues. La veille, elle avait ramené dans son appartement une compagne d'une nuit et personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était une erreur de la nature. Elle allait bien, elle était entourée des siens. Sans dire que c'était le bonheur absolu, elle était contente de sa situation.

C'est en réfléchissant à ça qu'elle décida de presser le pas pour rentrer chez elle, rejoindre ses amis pour le repas du soir. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle sentit une bonne odeur de tarte aux poireaux. Intérieurement, elle remercia encore une fois Maria Zabini d'avoir appris à son fils à cuisiner. Elle accrocha son manteau à la patère, déposa son sac sur le guéridon de l'entrée et déposa ses chaussures à talon à côté. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle trouva Blaise et Drago assis au comptoir, un verre de soda dans la main, en train de discuter de leur journée. Ils se retournèrent quand ils l'entendirent et elle leur fit à chacun une bise sur la joue. Elle se servit un verre et s'installa à côté d'eux. C'était leur rituel de la soirée. Le blond commença en se tournant vers la jeune femme :

\- Ta journée ?

\- Classique : barbante, collègues peu sympathique, rien de palpitant. Et vous ?

Blaise confirma que sa journée avait ressemblé à la sienne. Cependant, le grand sourire de Drago annonçait qu'il avait un potin. Pansy s'impatienta la première et lui dit :

\- C'est bon, crache le morceau Malefoy !

\- Granger et Weasley se sont séparés ! Des rumeurs courent qu'il l'aurait trompé avec Lavande Brown !

Au nom d'Hermione, le cœur de Pansy se serra. Ainsi, elle n'était plus avec son rouquin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour la brunette. Et se sentant toujours coupable pour ses actes passés, elle espéra qu'indirectement, elle n'était pas la cause de cette rupture. Elle savait que les premières relations étaient déterminantes pour la suite. Et si, à cause d'elle, la brune n'avait plus confiance ? Elle secoua sa tête pour faire partir ses idées noires. Sa psy lui avait dit de cesser de se sentir coupable pour toute la méchanceté du monde.

Les 2 garçons remarquèrent que Pansy semblait légèrement ailleurs, comme à chaque fois que l'on prononçait le nom de Granger. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi et n'avaient jamais osé demander. Ils avaient tous leur jardin secret. Ainsi, ils firent semblant de ne rien voir et embrayèrent sur un autre sujet, passant de nouvelles en nouvelles jusqu'à l'arrivée de Théo. Quand ce dernier fût là, ils passèrent à table, puis chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Théo et Blaise restèrent dans le salon devant la télévision pendant que Drago décida de lire dans sa chambre. Pansy alla elle aussi dans sa chambre mais pour écrire. C'était une idée de sa psy. Écrire sa journée pour se prouver que sa vie n'était pas dénuée d'intérêt. Insister sur les moments forts et tenter d'occulter les moments tristes. Le côté Serpentard de Pansy murmurait qu'elle avait passé l'âge d'écrire un journal intime. Et qu'en plus, c'était une mauvaise idée de noter ses faiblesses dans un carnet. Et si un ennemi en avait possession ? Alors elle l'avait clos d'un sort complexe mais l'avait continué malgré tout. Parce qu'elle voulait aller mieux. Parce que se réveiller en pleurant à cause des cauchemars n'était pas une vie.

C'était Théo qui lui avait murmuré l'idée une nuit où, incapables de se rendormir après leurs cauchemars respectifs, ils s'étaient retrouvés à boire un thé à quatre heures du matin. Il avait dit qu'il avait commencé récemment - il n'avait pas voulu leurs en parler de peur de subir les moqueries - et qu'il avait l'impression que ça l'aidait. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Théo était quelqu'un de secret. Qu'il lui fasse cette confidence pour lui donner une occasion d'aller mieux était une grande preuve d'amitié. Elle lui murmura aussi qu'aucun d'eux ne se moquerait de lui, qu'il était libre de leurs parler de tout sans craindre un quelconque rire. Il avait hoché la tête et elle l'avait embrassé tendrement sur la joue. C'était cette nuit-là qu'avait commencé sa manie de faire des bises sur les joues de ses amis. C'était sa manière à elle de leur montrer leur amour. Ils étaient tous, quelque part, des handicapés des sentiments. Incapables de dire « je t'aime » car aimer était une faiblesse, ça ne les empêchait pourtant pas de le faire. Ils ne l'avouaient juste pas. Alors, elle les embrassait. Pour leur dire 'bonjour', pour leur dire 'je reviens', pour leur dire 'je suis là', pour leur dire 'je tiens à toi'. A partir de cette nuit là, Théo commença à se confier plus. Et sans y prendre garde, Drago et Blaise répondirent à cette ouverture. Ils n'hésitèrent plus à prendre Pansy dans leurs bras pour répondre à ses marques de tendresse, ils cessèrent d'omettre les moments difficiles de leur journée. Ils devinrent une famille, unie dans la tempête.

D'ailleurs, Pansy avait une séance le lendemain. Ça l'angoissait toujours un peu. Même si elle avait confiance en la psychomage, elle trouvait ça terrifiant de se confier de but en blanc. Elle avait été élevé dans l'idée que plus dure était la carapace et mieux c'était. Elle était obligé d'aller contre son éducation, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son géniteur lui avait dit que montrer ses faiblesses, c'était donner à ses ennemis une occasion de nous briser.

Elle finit par se mettre au lit, fatiguée. Elle voulait être en forme pour son rendez-vous.

oOo

Le problème dans le fait de suivre une psychanalyse est que Pansy doutait toujours de ses actions. Quand elle s'habillait, se maquillait, à sa manière de marcher, elle se demandait toujours ce que sa psy en conclurait. Quand elle remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêté dans ses gestes parce qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, Pansy secoua la tête et finit son café. Elle était seule ce matin-là, c'était samedi et les garçons en profitaient pour dormir. Aussi sortit-elle en silence, faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte d'entrée, avant de se diriger chez son médecin. Elle préférait toujours y allait en marchant, sauf temps exécrable. Ça lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Et au retour, ça lui permettait de digérer tout ce qui avait été dit. Elle arriva avec 10 minutes d'avance et elle en profita pour finir sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle avait commencé pendant son petit-déjeuner. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle aperçut Hermione Granger sortir du bureau, les yeux légèrement rougis et semblant perdue. Elle s'interrogea pendant 2 secondes sur la marche à suivre mais sa psy l'attendait et finalement, elle n'était personne dans la vie de la brunette. Cette constatation lui piqua le cœur mais elle laissa cette impression de côté pour entrer dans le bureau.

Dans cette pièce, pas de divan mais un canapé confortable. Des feuilles et des crayons à portée de mains et à l'écart, le bureau du médecin, qu'elle quittait pour s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du canapé lors des discussion. Les murs bleu clair s'accordaient aux meubles en bois clair. L'ensemble donnait une impression de calme et de sérénité. Les grandes baies vitrées permettaient d'observer les hauteurs de la ville sans être soi-même vu, puisque le bureau se situait au 7e étage.

Le Dr Masson avait la réputation d'être douce, compréhensive et de ne jamais lâcher ses patients. On disait que sa voix était hypnotique et que ses sourires poussaient à la confession. Et surtout, qu'elle appliquait le secret professionnel à la lettre. On murmurait dans les salles d'attentes qu'elle était très douée en Occlumencie parce qu'elle voulait être sûre que personne ne puisse trouver des informations sur ses patients en violant son cerveau. Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont Pansy était sûre, c'était qu'elle était douée pour mettre les gens en confiance car la première fois qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de cette porte, elle ressemblait plus à un dragon prêt à attaquer qu'à une jeune fille posée. Elle l'avait quasiment attaqué dès qu'elle avait posé son auguste postérieur sur le canapé mais ça n'avait pas semblé surprendre la psy. La Serpentard eut un léger sourire à ce souvenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Pansy ?

La brune sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu le Dr Masson revenir.

\- Je repensais à ma première séance. J'étais tellement sur les nerfs que j'attaquais à vue.

\- Vous avez fait beaucoup de chemin, et en très peu de temps en réalité. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que l'on discute de cela.

Pansy se concentra sur les paroles de la psy. Elle se doutait que ses prochaines paroles étaient importantes au ton de sa voix.

\- Je pense que vous êtes prête à gérer votre vie seule.

La Serpentard n'osait pas tirer des conclusions de ses paroles. Aussi, demanda-t-elle des explications supplémentaires :

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Votre sentiment de culpabilité s'est amoindrit, ou en tout cas, vous êtes capable, seule, de vous dire que vous vous auto-flagellez. Vous avez pris conscience des choses importantes de votre vie et vous vous fixez dessus.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est notre dernière séance ?

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse mais elle ne pouvait refréner le sentiment de panique qui montait. La voyant hyperventiler, le Dr Masson rectifia ses propos :

\- Je ne dis pas que je vous jettes hors de mon bureau et on continuera nos rendez-vous tant que vous penserez en avoir besoin, je dis juste que vous devez cesser d'avoir aussi peu confiance en vos choix.

Quand elle la vit se calmer, la psy ajouta :

\- Vous pouvez venir encore autant de fois que vous le désirez. Et pas obligatoire toutes les semaines. Si une période vous semble plus compliquée que d'habitude ou que vous avez besoin de discuter, prenez rendez-vous. Mais si la semaine prochaine, par exemple, vous décidez que vous vous sentez bien et que vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt de venir en séance, je ne me ferais aucun soucis parce que je sais que vous êtes prête à vivre pleinement votre vie.

Comprenant enfin le point de vue de son médecin, Pansy ajouta :

\- En fait, vous parlez de faire cesser, petit à petit, cette dépendance qui s'est créé envers vous ?!

La psy sourit. Sa patiente avait toujours été vive d'esprit.

\- Toute votre vie, quelqu'un vous a dit quoi penser et quoi faire. Que ce soit votre père, l'école, la justice. Quand vous vous êtes retrouvé seule, vous avez fait le choix de venir voir quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider au lieu de vous trouver quelqu'un qui aurait dirigé votre vie comme avant. C'était un choix très mature, et je sais, très difficile pour vous au vue de votre éducation. Aujourd'hui, vous avez conscience de ce que vous savez faire. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour que j'acquiesce à vos choix. Et puis, Pansy, les erreurs font aussi parties de la vie. Elle nous apprenne des choses.

Pansy hocha la tête. Puis, elle décida de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Hermione Granger s'est, apparemment, séparée de Ron Weasley. Je sais que je n'ai eu aucun contact avec elle depuis … notre … entrevue. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. J'ai toujours été persuadée que la première expérience influençait tout le reste de notre vie amoureuse. Et si je l'avais brisée ?

\- Je vous le répète encore une fois, vous devez cesser de vous sentir coupable pour tout. Il y a de multiples raisons pour qu'une relation ne marche pas. De plus, si cette question vous hante tant, vous pouvez toujours aller la poser à la principale intéressée !

La Serpentard resta bouche-bée.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille voir Hermione ? Et vous voulez que je lui dise quoi ? 'Hey, tu te souviens de ce jour où j'ai abusé de ta confiance pour coucher avec toi et où après, j'ai dit que ce n'était qu'une mission ? Et bah, je me sens un peu coupable, ça n'a pas d'influence sur ta vie aujourd'hui, si ?'. Sérieusement ? J'ai de la chance si elle ne me hait pas !

\- Elle est là, la différence entre vous et elle. Vous vous dites que si vous aviez été à sa place, vous auriez haït celui qui vous avez manipulé. Mais elle n'est pas vous. Vous n'avez pas le même caractère et la même vision des choses. Et vous avez grandit toutes les 2 ! Pensez-y, peut-être que pour que vous vous pardonniez, vous avez besoin qu'elle vous pardonne ? Il faut que vous puissiez dépasser cette histoire.

Pansy hocha la tête et elles continuèrent à discuter de différents points de la vie de la Serpentard. Finalement, elle se rendit compte que c'était la fin de la séance. Aussi se leva-t-elle avant de saluer sa psy. Elle régla son dû au secrétariat et programma son rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après. Même jour, même heure.

Elle rentra à pieds chez elle, réfléchissant à tout ce que sa psy lui avait dit. Était-elle réellement prête à se lancer, seule, sans personne à consulter en cas de soucis ? Non, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait ses amis et sa psy lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait revenir si soucis mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle avait peur. Quand quelqu'un est là pour nous dire quoi faire, on n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Pansy eut un sourire ironique. A l'époque où son père régentait sa vie, elle exécrait cela. Et aujourd'hui, elle redoutait d'être maître de ses décisions. Bien sûr, il y avait des choix qu'elle faisait déjà par elle-même, comme ses conquêtes. Mais elle n'avait jamais prise de grandes décisions. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petites amies - ça impliquait trop de choses, des questions sur l'avenir, des révélations sur soi-même -, avait accepté le métier que le Ministère lui proposait pour sa réinsertion sans poser de question, avait emménagé avec ses amis sans plus de réflexion. Elle décida de se concentrer sur une idée : elle n'était pas seule. Et elle était apte à prendre des décisions. C'était les seules choses qu'il fallait retenir.

Arrivée chez elle, elle tomba sur les garçons qui l'attendaient avant de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Par rituel, en rentrant de sa séance, elle ramenait toujours des croissants. Ses colocataires avaient bien prit le pli et l'attendaient toujours de pied ferme. Elle les regarda se jeter sur son sachet de boulangerie avec un sourire attendri.

oOo

Une semaine était passée depuis son rendez-vous. Le temps passé avait été banal, sans grand événement majeur. Elle était plutôt de bonne humeur sur le chemin pour aller chez sa psy. Même si elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui raconter. Elle arriva, comme à son habitude, avec 10 minutes d'avance, dont elle profita pour finir son journal. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle vit Hermione sortir, en pleurs. Elle hésita puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Pourtant, sur le pas de la porte, elle marqua une pause, toujours incertaine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, juste à temps pour voir la Gryffondor descendre les escaliers. Elle fût rappeler à l'ordre par les paroles de sa psy :

\- Souvenez-vous, vous êtes apte à prendre des décisions.

Aussi, Pansy adressa-t-elle un sourire à son médecin … avant de faire demi-tour. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers et les descendit rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser Hermione s'échapper. Elle réfléchit deux secondes à ce qu'elle allait lui dire avant de se faire la réflexion qu'elle verrait au moment venu. Elle arriva à la porte principale et regarda des deux côtés de la rue. Soudain, elle vit Hermione se frayer un chemin vers la droite. Elle se faufila elle-aussi jusqu'à atteindre la Gryffondor. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant de ne pas lui faire peur. Hermione se retourna, apparemment surprise que quelqu'un l'interpelle. Quand elle vit son interlocutrice, un éclair de surprise passa dans ses iris marrons. Et manifestement, elle attendait que Pansy parle. Alors, elle lui sortis la première idée qui lui passait par la tête.

\- J'ai pas pour habitude d'agir comme une Gryffondor alors je ne sais pas quoi dire.

La référence la fit sourire. Pansy pensait qu'elles ne s'étaient pas comprises. La Serpentard sous-entendait que les Gryffondors agissaient avant de réfléchir. Peut-être qu'Hermione pensait à leur courage sans borne.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir du bureau.

A ces mots, la moue de la brune se tordit pour se transformer en colère.

\- Et quoi, Parkinson ? Tu es venue te moquer ?! Regardez la Miss Je-sais-tout va voir un psy pour qu'enfin quelqu'un accepte de l'écouter ?!

D'un mouvement d'épaule violent, elle délogea son épaule de sous la main de son ennemi d'antan et repris sa marche. Pansy, déroutait par sa réplique, et légèrement blessée, mit une seconde à la rejoindre.

\- Non, Granger. J'étais dans la salle d'attente. Normalement, j'avais rendez-vous après toi.

La Gryffondor s'arrêta, paraissant honteuse.

\- Navrée. Je ne voulais pas …

\- T'inquiètes Granger, je ne l'avais pas volé celle-là. D'ailleurs, t'as toujours autant de répondant.

Hermione lui sourit et un silence gêné trouva écho dans ses paroles. Forcément, elles se rappelaient leur dernière confrontation. Aussi, Pansy en profita-t-elle pour faire ce que son psy lui avait conseillé.

\- On peut s'asseoir 2 minutes ? Peut-être aller boire un café ?

La Gryffondor sembla surprise mais acquiesça, soudainement timide. La Serpentard mena les opérations et guida son ennemie au café qui faisait le coin. Elle demanda à la jeune fille de leur trouver une table avant d'aller commander deux boissons, 1 thé pour Hermione et 1 café pour elle. Quand elle reçut les commandes, elle rejoignit son ennemie, qui s'était installée au fond de la salle, un lieu discret. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et un silence pesant s'installa. Elle décida donc de prendre la parole.

\- Je … voulais juste m'excuser. Pour ce que j'ai fait i ans. C'était cruelle, ça n'excuse rien mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai tenté de le mettre dans le … parchemin mais je ne … Enfin, voilà. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Personne ne méritait ça, surtout pas toi. Ton seul crime a été d'être amie avec Potter et d'être une née-moldue. Je suis réellement navrée et …

\- Ça suffit.

La voix de Granger avait claqué. Pansy savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle accepte ses excuses mais le refus sec l'avait blessé.

\- Cesse de t'excuser. J'ai suivis ton procès, en tant que membre de l'Ordre. J'ai même témoigné en ta faveur en réalité. Je sais. Que tu n'avais pas le choix. Et j'ai lu entre les lignes, bien plus tard. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je suis passée au dessus de ça depuis un moment.

\- Oh.

Pansy hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis, elle décida que, quitte à faire sa Gryffondor, autant le faire entièrement.

\- Et, sans indiscrétion, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?

En voyant l'air surpris d'Hermione, elle se mépris et rajouta :

\- Tu peux tout me dire sans que je te juges, et puis, je vois pas à qui je pourrais le dire, je suis _persona non grata_.

\- J'ai rompu avec Ron.

\- Ouais, ça _Radio Potin_ me l'a dit.

\- J'adore quand tout le Ministère se mêle de ma vie privée.

\- Navrée. Mais comme pour la population sorcière, vous étiez the couple et bah, ils se sentent concernés. Même si, clairement, ils devraient tous aller se faire voir ! _Radio Potin_ dit aussi qu'il t'a trompé …

\- Avec Lavande. _Radio Potin_ est très aux faits.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est un crétin !

\- Pas vraiment, c'est de ma faute !

\- Heu … il te trompe et c'est de ta faute ! Y'a un truc que je ne suis pas !

\- Je … c'est gênant !

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre.

Pansy ne voulait qu'elle se sente obligée de lui répondre, même si elle avait envie de savoir. Elle l'a vit respirer un grand coup et dire, tout de go :

\- Je crois que je suis attirée par les filles.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, surprise, avant de se ressaisir :

\- Pose-moi des questions si tu veux, l'homosexualité, ça me connaît.

A l'air étonnée d'Hermione, elle se dit qu'apparemment, peu de gens s'en était rendu compte.

\- C'est pour ça que Ron a été voir ailleurs. Je ne .. supportais plus qu'il me touche. Je fais des rêves qui concernent des filles. Merlin, la dernière fois, j'ai regardé les fesses d'une fille. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je me suis dépêchée de relever la tête, juste à temps pour apercevoir Ron regarder cette même fille.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu vas voir une psy, ce n'est pas une tare. Remarqua Pansy, légèrement sur la défensive. Elle avait assez entendu qu'elle était un monstre pour être 'légèrement' remontée quand elle entendait de tel propos.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une histoire de tare. J'ai grandis en me pensant hétéro, j'ai rêvé à la robe blanche, mariée au Prince Charmant. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je serais du genre à tomber amoureuse de la Princesse. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec la transition. Merlin, je l'ai même pas dit à Harry et Ginny. Je ne parle pas de mes parents ou de la famille Weasley ! Et s'ils me reniaient ?!

Et soudain, sans crier gare, elle éclata en sanglots. La Serpentard ne savait pas quoi faire. Son père n'avait jamais accepté son homosexualité mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle savait avant même que ça n'arrive. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais Hermione était toujours en train de pleurer en face d'elle. Alors, elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur la banquette, à côté de la Gryffondor et l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle la berça en la serrant contre elle, lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Enfin, elle lui releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux :

\- Hermione, tous autant qu'ils sont, ils t'aiment. Peut-être qu'ils auront un peu de mal avec la transition mais ils reviendront vers toi.

Elle omit de lui dire qu'il existait des familles qui vous reniez à tout jamais pour ne pas soi-disant être conforme à la norme. Qu'il se pourrait qu'elle perde tout ce qui avait composé sa vie jusqu'ici. Mais ce n'était pas les mots qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Alors, elle les tût.

\- Tu devrais leurs dire. Rapidement, avant que le secret ne te bouffe.

Et soudain, elle eut une illumination. Elle sortit un carnet et un stylo de son sac et écrivit quelque chose avant de tendre le papier à la Gryffondor :

\- Tiens, c'est mon adresse. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, ça ne se passe pas bien, n'hésite pas à venir. Il paraît que je suis plutôt de bon conseil et je suis déjà passée par là.

Elle tenta un sourire timide. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait tant l'aider. Mais elle était sûre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa culpabilité. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler lorsqu'elle était dans son cas. Dans tous les cas, Hermione murmura un 'merci' avant de se rendre compte de l'heure. Elle se leva rapidement et s'excusa. Pansy lui répondit de filer avant d'aller payer leurs boissons.

oOo

Pansy passa le reste du chemin du retour à penser à cette étranger conversation. A tel point qu'elle en oublia les croissants pour ses colocataires. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, les garçons s'apprêtaient à râler quand ils remarquèrent que Pansy semblait complètement ailleurs. Aussi se rabattirent-ils sur les céréales tout en tentant de percer le secret de leur meilleure amie. Ils avaient décidé de la cuisiner lors du dîner pour lui laisser le temps de se confier spontanément. Mais comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à leur parler, ils mirent leur plan à exécution. Blaise cuisina son plat préféré et Drago alla acheter l'alcool qu'elle préférait, dans l'espoir de lui délier la langue. Ils en étaient à l'entrée quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Ils se regardèrent tous surpris, personne ne venait jamais les voir ici, encore moins un samedi soir. Pansy sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte, ayant une idée de la personne présente derrière. Elle ne savait si elle était heureuse que la Gryffondor lui ait fait assez confiance pour venir jusqu'à chez elle ou malheureuse parce que sa présence ici signifiait que cela s'était mal passé. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle décida que c'était la deuxième proposition.

Devant elle se tenait Hermione, plus mal en point que jamais. Les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, les joues striées de larmes, sa bouche tremblant sous l'effort de calmer ses sanglots. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, comme si elle avait tenté de se les arracher et elle avait rentré ses mains dans ses manches tout en resserrant ses bras contre elle, comme une tentative minable pour se protéger des autres. La Serpentard ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais ça avait dû être violent pour la Rouge et Or. Elle l'écouta murmurer des excuses pour sa présence à une heure tardive, répétant encore et encore qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. La Serpentard se déplaça sur le côté pour la laisser entrer mais la Gryffondor semblait perdue dans son propre monde. Pansy finit par attraper sa main et par la mener dans le salon. Elle lança un regard noir aux garçons, leurs faisant comprendre de se taire et de surtout ne faire aucun commentaire. Ils décidèrent, sans se concerter, de retourner dans la cuisine pour manger. Ils voulaient être à portée de voix si Pansy avait besoin d'eux mais en leur laisser quand même de l'intimité. Elle installa la jeune fille sur le canapé et attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs avant de la lui donner. Elle demanda à mi-voix à Blaise de lui faire un thé car la brunette semblait frigorifiée. Ce dernier se hâta. Quand la Gryffondor se rendit compte que la Serpentard n'était pas seule, elle voulut s'en aller et commença à se lever en murmurant des excuses sur la gêne occasionnée. Blaise rentra à ce moment-là dans la pièce et se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la Gryffondor aussi faible. Dans leur esprit à tous, Granger était forte, infaillible, un roc. Apparemment, ils avaient eu tort. Puis, une pensée inattendue prit place dans son cerveau. Combien de fois l'avaient-ils fait pleurer en ayant l'impression que leurs remarques méchantes ne l'atteignaient pas ? Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait s'excuser pour son comportement. Seulement, quand il vit sa meilleure amie la forcer à se rasseoir et lui donner le thé, il se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard, quand elle serait à nouveau elle-même.

Pansy prit Hermione dans ses bras en la serrant contre elle. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la calmer comme ça, elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, elle lui fit couler un bain d'un coup de baguette magique en rajoutant beaucoup de bain moussant. Elle lui proposa ensuite de se déshabiller pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos mais la Gryffondor ne réagit pas. Aussi prit-elle la décision de la dévêtir elle-même. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui enleva lentement son gilet, pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et de refuser. Mais Hermione se laissa faire, facilitant l'opération en dénouant ses bras. Quand elle fût en sous-vêtement, Pansy hésita puis décida de les laisser. Elle la guida ensuite dans la baignoire et l'aida à s'asseoir. La voyant complètement statique, elle lui mouilla doucement les cheveux puis, avec un gant de toilette, passa un coup sur son visage pour le nettoyer de toutes les larmes. Hermione lui fit un sourire timide auquel elle répondit tout aussi timidement. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que la Gryffondor était dans l'incapacité de discuter le soir-même, elle alla donc chercher un de ses pyjamas qu'elle lui donna et la coucha dans son propre lit. Elle la borda, en lui faisant promettre d'appeler si elle avait un soucis, puis elle sortit dans la cuisine.

Elle retrouva ses colocataires attablés, l'attendant, avec une assiette du dîner gardée au chaud grâce à un sortilège. Lorsqu'elle vit leur air interrogatif, elle dit :

\- Un seul mot : coming-out ! Qui s'est, apparemment, mal passé.

Ils eurent tous l'air surpris alors elle leur raconta leur entrevue de la matinée. Pour conclure, elle ajouta :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit mais ça a dû être violent, aussi je demande à la permission de la garder ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Aucun d'eux ne pipa mot, pour eux, c'était naturel qu'ils n'allaient pas la laisser dehors. Même s'ils s'étaient haït pendant longtemps, ils la respectaient. Et puis, ils avaient changé. Pansy leur avait raconté son coming-out, la colère de son père et sa propre détresse. Jamais ils ne laisseraient une telle chose se reproduire s'ils avaient le moyen d'intervenir. Drago proposa à sa meilleure amie de dormir dans son lit avec lui, pour ne pas être obligée d'investir le canapé. Elle lui sourit et accepta.

oOo

Quand Hermione tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, ça lui fit mal. Ils étaient bouffis et douloureux. Au prix d'un effort immense, elle réussit à les ouvrir assez pour voir le décors qui l'entourait. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, elle n'était pas chez elle. Soudain, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Le rejet définitif de ses parents, la stupéfaction des Weasley, le silence d'Harry. Toutes ces réactions créaient une cacophonie dans sa tête, elle entendait encore et encore sa mère lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur de la nature et qu'elle avait honte. Elle refusa de penser à ça, elle ne voulait pas se remettre à pleurer. Elle était déjà venue se cacher dans les jupes de Parkinson. Elle avait honte. De s'être laissée aller comme ça. Elle décida de partir le plus vite possible, sans paraître impolie. Quand elle se leva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait des vêtements qui n'étaient pas à elle. Elle retrouva ses propres habits, pliés correctement sur une chaise. Elle les enfila et se faufila dans ce qui semblait être le salon, pour voir si quelqu'un était réveillé. Après tout, il n'était que 8h30 et on était dimanche.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et quand elle y entra, elle tomba sur Blaise Zabini en train de faire du café dans une machine moldue. _Voilà une image insolite_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence et ce son fit sourire Blaise.

\- Je t'avais entendu Granger. Je finis juste ce que je suis en train de faire et je suis à toi.

Il finit de doser le café puis lança la cafetière avant de se retourner.

\- T'as meilleure mine qu'hier

Hermione s'empourpra.

\- Hum … ouais. Désolée pour le spectacle d'hier, c'était … pathétique.

\- Pansy nous a expliqué dans les grandes lignes ! Eh, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas tous les jours que le cerveau du Trio d'Or débarque dans notre salon en pleurant, il a bien fallu qu'elle nous dise quelque chose ! Répliqua Blaise face au regard peu amène qu' Hermione lui lança.

\- Ça se résume assez facilement : ma famille me haït et mes amis ne me soutiennent pas.

\- Tu surmonteras ça Granger, tu es forte.

\- Je ne suis forte qu'entourée des miens. Sinon, je suis plus fragile qu'un brin d'herbe. Et actuellement, les miens …

Hermione était surprise d'arriver à parler de tout ça aussi facilement avec l'ancien Serpentard. N'étaient-ils pas censés se haïr ?!

\- On a tous grandit, Granger !

Face à son air interloqué, il rit :

\- Tes interrogations sont écrites sur ton visage !

Elle finit par rire avec lui. Harry le lui disait aussi. Elle était incapable de masquer ses émotions. C'est à ce moment-là que Drago Malefoy entra dans la cuisine, un jean foncé, élimé et un tee-shirt blanc avec un col en V. Huit ans plus tard, il semblait avoir perdu cet air supérieur. Quoiqu'il était toujours capable de faire un sourire narquois, au vue de la forme que ses lèvres avaient prise lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Et comme un ancien réflexe, elle se tint plus droite, maintint sa tête levée et attendit la remarque cinglante, prête à répliquer. Quand il vit la réaction épidermique que sa mimique produisait sur son ancienne ennemie, Drago se permit un vrai sourire, plus doux, de ceux qu'il ne faisait qu'en compagnie des siens.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu as toujours l'air de savoir te défendre, Granger !

Hermione sembla étonnée, ce qui arracha un rire au deux Serpentards présents. C'est sur cet entrefaite que Théo arriva. S'il fut étonné de voir les trois ennemis rire ensemble, il n'en montra rien. Il s'assit sur une des chaises de bar, attrapa le paquet de céréales déjà sortie, vola le bol et la cuillère de Blaise et se servit son petit-déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Granger !

\- Hee ! Te gêne pas, j'avais sortie le bol pour moi ! Et en plus, t'aime pas ces céréales !

Le 'bonjour' d'Hermione se perdit dans la dispute matinale entre Blaise et Théo. Apparemment, ça devait être habituel puisque Drago ne sembla pas plus inquiet que cela. Pansy finit par arriver, habiller avec un jean qui appartenait sûrement à l'un de ses colocataires. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, debout au milieu de la cuisine, pendant que ses trois colocataires se servaient leurs petit-déjeuner, elle toussota. Les trois garçons relevèrent la tête et Drago lui dit :

\- Belle imitation d'Ombrage.

Cette réplique arracha un petit rire à Hermione. Et ce son attira le regard surpris et tendre de Pansy. Mais elle reprit sa posture.

\- Vos parents vous ont donc si mal élevés ? Il y a une Dame, debout au milieu de la cuisine, pendant que vous vous servez vos repas comme des ogres. Il n'est venu à l'idée d'aucun d'entre vous de proposer quelque chose à Hermione ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus, que Parkinson l'appelle par son prénom, qu'elle demande aux autres de lui servir quelque chose ou que les 3 autres Serpentards se tournent vers elle, lui demandant d'un regard ce qu'elle souhaitait manger. Elle était un peu perdue mais décida de faire comme si tout était normal. Alors, elle demanda si elle pouvait avoir des céréales. Drago lui montra du doigt où se trouvaient les choses. Ses 3 amis le fusillèrent du regard.

\- Quoi ? Elle a été majore de notre promo et elle est pas manchot, aux dernières nouvelles ! Elle devrait réussir à se faire le petit-déj' !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Il sortit un bol, une cuillère, rapprocha le lait et les céréales et fit signe à Hermione de prendre place. Théo se tourna vers elle :

\- Excuse-le, avant son premier café, il est imbuvable.

 _Il aurait dû boire du café à Poudlard alors. Peut-être que s'il avait fait une overdose de caféine, il aurait été sympathique_ , se dit-elle. Quand elle entendit Théo, Blaise et Pansy rire et Drago bouder, elle demanda, paniquée :

\- J'ai pas dit ça à voix haute ?

Drago bougonna :

\- Si, tu l'as fait ! D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, - il jeta un regard à ses condisciples - on est dés …

Hermione le coupa :

\- C'était il y a longtemps. Vous avez purgé votre peine, remboursé la société, le reste, c'est pas grave.

\- Si mes collègues pouvaient t'entendre et arrêter de me pourrir la vie, murmura Théo, plus pour lui-même.

\- Envoie-les se faire foutre.

La réplique de la Gryffondor les surpris tous.

\- Combien d'entre eux ont participé à la guerre, d'un côté comme de l'autre ? Combien d'entre eux ont dû faire un choix ? Entre leurs croyances et leur famille ? En général, les donneurs de leçon sont restés bien planqué au Ministère ou à l'étranger.

Les voyant silencieux, elle ajouta :

\- Je n'aime pas me servir de mon nom mais le prochain qui t'ennuie, dis lui qu'Hermione Granger mangeait son petit-déjeuner dans ta cuisine l'autre week-end et qu'elle ne pense pas que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de Mangemort. Et que s'il a un soucis, il peut toujours venir en discuter avec moi.

Remarquant qu'ils ne savaient comment réagir face à quelqu'un qui prenait leur défense, elle ajouta pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Me regardez pas comme ça, vous pourriez devenir mon nouveau projet désespéré ! J'ai obtenu de très bons résultats avec les elfes de maison !

La réplique leur arracha un petit sourire désabusé. Ils finirent pas tous s'installer pour manger leurs céréales et boire leur café. Enfin, le repas toucha à sa fin et chacun nettoya la cuisine, Hermione participant mais vu qu'elle ne savait pas où se rangeaient les choses, elle ne servit pas à grand chose. A la fin, la Gryffondor se demandait quoi faire. C'était le bon moment pour s'en aller. A peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche que Nott la coupa :

\- N'y pense même pas. Si tu es venue ici, c'est que tu avais besoin de parler. Donc tu vas discuter avec Pansy. Ou avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous si tu veux mais je pense que la seule à être réellement de bon conseil, c'est Pansy alors. Ajouta-t-il, avec un faux air fataliste. N'essaye pas de t'en aller discrètement.

La Gryffondor eut l'air dépité pendant une demi-seconde, avant de se dire que finalement, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Parkinson lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle la suive. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. La Serpentard la mena dans la pièce où elle avait dormi, qui était sûrement sa chambre. Elle regarda la jeune fille s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit et attendre qu'elle la rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit, légèrement hésitante.

\- Alors, ça s'est passé comment hier soir ? Autre que 'mal' ?

Hermione prit une grande bouffée :

\- J'ai commencé par mes parents. Ils m'ont quasiment renié. Je suis 'la honte de leur vie'. Des phrases tel que 'que dira le voisinage' ou 'je suis sûre que c'est ton monde de fou qui t'a contaminé' ont été prononcées.

La Gryffondor ne put retenir les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

\- Ils me haïssent. J'avais toujours pensé que, quoiqu'il se passe, mes parents m'accueilleraient toujours à bras ouverts, que ce serait toujours chez moi. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai plus de chez moi. Après cette 'merveilleuse' réaction, je suis allée chez les Weasley, c'était le grand repas de famille hier soir.

\- T'as enchaîné les deux ? T'as du courage !

\- Soit ils m'acceptaient et pansaient les blessures créées par mes parents, soit ils me rejetaient aussi et j'étais fixé. T'avais raison, hier matin, je n'aurais pas pu garder le secret longtemps, ça m'aurait bouffé.

\- Et la réaction des Weasley ?

\- Le Terrier n'a jamais été aussi calme. Aucun d'entre eux n'a fait un geste. J'en ais conclu que j'étais devenue _persona non grata_ aussi ici alors je suis partie. Je voulais rentrer chez moi avant de me rendre compte que j'avais plus de chez moi mais seulement un appartement d'un couple qui n'existait plus. Alors, j'ai commencé à paniquer et je me suis souvenue de toi. Désolée pour hier soir.

\- Arrêtes de t'excuser, c'était fait pour ce genre de situations !

\- Et toi ? Ton coming-out a été aussi … 'tendu' ?

\- La différence est que je savais avant que mon père ne l'accepterait pas. J'ai été élevé dans le but de me marier et de faire un héritier mâle. Alors, le fait que j'aime les femmes ne rentrait pas vraiment dans les plans. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais dû me taire. Mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais empêcher une petite partie de moi de dire qu'il était mon père et qu'il m'aimait. Un jour, sous le coup de la colère, parce qu'il parlait encore de signer un contrat de mariage avec je-ne-sais-plus-qui, âgé de 30 ans de plus que moi, je le lui ais dit. J'ai passé la nuit dans les cachots, à être torturée, pour essayer d'effacer cette tare. Tu parles d'amour …

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que ta famille ne t'acceptes pas. Et de venir me plaindre alors que t'as vécu bien pire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne t'a jeté des Doloris que ça signifie que la réaction de ta famille ne t'as pas blessé. La douleur est quelque chose qui n'est pas comparable. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai une famille. Dit-elle en désignant la porte d'un geste du menton.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort sur la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Drago, Blaise et Théo, l'oreille anciennement collée à la porte.

\- Par contre, ils sont envahissants !

Hermione sourit mais ne put empêcher les larmes de s'amonceler au bord de ses yeux. Harry et Ron étaient pareils. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils soient encore amis.

A ce moment-là, on tapa à la porte. Fort. Tout le monde se regarda, circonspect, puis Théo quitta le groupe pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Quand il ouvrit, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à y aller quand Théo revint, l'air blasé, suivit par deux têtes connues, semblant affolés.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la chambre de Pansy et ils semblèrent se calmer quand ils virent Hermione. Puis la colère revint.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Cria Ron.

\- T'es au courant qu'on t'a cherché partout ? Ajouta Harry.

Les 4 Serpentards se regardaient, un peu gêné d'être au premier rang de ce qui ressemblait à une scène de ménage, mais ils étaient trop curieux pour s'en aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je me remets de votre enthousiasme désarmant face à mon annonce d'hier soir ! D'ailleurs, comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

A ce moment-là, ils eurent l'air gêné, ils ressemblaient à deux gamins qui avaient fait une bêtise. Hermione sentit son peu de calme disparaître.

\- Vous avez utilisez un sort de pistage ?!

\- Mais on s'inquiétait.

Les Verts et Argent étaient étonnés. Harry Potter était-il réellement en train de s'expliquer avec une voix d'enfant boudeur ? Si le monde sorcier voyait ça,

\- Et alors ? J'ai le droit à ma vie personnelle, sans que vous ne débarquiez au bout de deux heures ?!

\- Alors, premièrement, ça fait plus que 2 heures ! Le rouquin tenta de ne pas se tasser sous le regard noir de son ex petite-amie. Et ensuite, vu la nouvelle que tu nous as annoncé hier, on avait peur que t'ai fait une connerie !

\- Une connerie ? Demanda Hermione, incertaine.

Harry reprit d'une voix plus douce :

\- T'es arrivée au Terrier complètement défaite. Après ton annonce, on a bien compris que tes parents avaient pas dû bien réagir ! D'ailleurs, t'as loupé l'engueulade de Mrs Weasley contre la famille ! Ajouta le brun en souriant.

\- Et t'as loupé la baffe de Ginny à Harry pour ne pas avoir réagit assez vite avant que tu t'en ailles !

A ces mots, le Survivant fit un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas son moment le plus brillant.

\- Alors, on s'est dit qu'on allait te laisser un peu de temps mais ce matin, t'étais toujours pas revenue, alors on s'est inquiété ! Dit Ron.

Hermione était surprise. Et puis, sans crier gare, elle se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt, les 2 Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers elle, s'asseyant sur le lit et lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle finit par se jeter sur eux pour un câlin. Ils la reçurent dans leurs bras, un peu surpris mais heureux de sa réaction. Mais Ron refusait de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Ça n'explique pas, par contre, ce que tu fais dans un repère de Serpents. Surtout à côté … d'elle. Dit-il en désignant Pansy d'un coup de tête.

Elle leur avait dit ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et même s'ils leurs avaient fallu un peu de temps pour l'accepter, ils avaient toujours été là pour elle. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle ne leur ait pas dit, ils savaient qu'elle avait été détruite après cette histoire. La revoir à ses côtés, pour trouver du réconfort qui plus est, les rendaient craintifs. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle retombe dans cet état semi-dépressif qu'elle avait expérimenté en 7e année.

\- Je l'ai croisée hier matin. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous le dise le plus vite possible pour éviter que ça ne me bouffe.

\- Mais elle a .., commença Ron, avant de se taire devant le regard menaçant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas finir ta phrase. Asséna Hermione, sèche.

Ron, doté d'un instinct de survit, décida - judicieusement - de se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attirer ses foudres. Cette discussion fut suivit d'un silence. Maintenant qu'Hermione avait été retrouvée saine et sauve, que la discussion entre les deux filles avaient eu lieu, y avait-il encore une raison pour rester ici ? Hermione prit sa décision, d'une impulsion, elle l'embrassa la joue de Pansy, puis elle se leva. Ses deux amis la suivirent par automatisme, laissant Pansy seule sur le lit, encore surprise du baiser donné par son ancienne ennemi. Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et la brunette récupéra son manteau sur le canapé. Quand les trois amis furent devant la porte, elle se retourna face aux Serpentards qui l'avaient suivi. Elle leur sourit et leur murmura un 'merci pour tout' plein de sincérité, qui les fit sourire en réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle repassa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour dire :

\- Théo, souviens toi, envoie-les se faire foutre !

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'elle disparut, laissant quatre Serpentards éberlués mais heureux de cette matinée surprenante.

²

 _Les **Nornes** de la mythologie nordique sont comparables aux dises qui règlent le destin de l'ensemble des habitants des neuf mondes de la cosmogonie nordique._

 _Il n'y a pas de distinction claire entre les Valkyries et les Nornes._

 _PS : je rajoute la définition de Vallkyrie pendant que j'y suis :) :_

 _Les **Valkyries** , dans la mythologie nordique, sont des vierges guerrières, des divinités mineures […] qui servaient Odin, maître des dieux. Les Valkyries, revêtues d'une armure, volaient, dirigeaient les batailles, distribuaient la mort parmi les guerriers et emmenaient l'âme des héros au Valhalla, le grand palais d'Odin._

 _Les informations viennent de Wikipédia, des pages 'Valkyrie' et 'Norne'._

 _PS² : Je compte que Pansy et les autres ont 25 ans car : dans le premier OS, ils sont en 7e année donc 17 ans. 1 an de guerre + 1 an de prison + 6 ans de paix. 17 + 8 = 25 :)_

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce 2e chapitre. Malheureusement, je suis incapable de vous dire quand arrivera le 3e chapitre, je pars 2 semaines en colo dans 2 jours et j'avance à une vitesse d'escargot dans mes écrits alors. Vraiment navrée !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour dire si ça vous a plu, ou pas, pourquoi. Ou ce que vous faites de votre mois d'août ! Je réponds aux commentaires ! :)**

 **Et si vous voyez des fautes qui agressent (J'ai enfin retenue qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul g a agresser ! VICTOIRE ! Hum … pardon) vos jolies yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler :)**

 **J'aime pas me faire de la pub mais j'ai posté un OS récemment qui n'a reçu aucun commentaire et j'en viens à me demander s'il était aussi nul que ça.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui s'embêtent à commenter, ça fait vraiment du bien au moral et ça (re)motive !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : savez que la langue française utilisait beaucoup la lettre 'm' ? Je m'en suis rendue compte quand la touche de mon clavier de cette fameuse lettre a décidé qu'appuyer dessus une fois, ce n'était pas assez pour la faire apparaître dans le traitement de texte ! ^^ (est-ce que ma phrase était claire ? :S)**


	3. Le Repos des Guerrières

**Le Repos des Guerrières**

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiiir !**

 **Voilà la fin de l'histoire, qui n'aurait dû être qu'un OS ^^**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le hasard du calendrier fait que c'est posté le jour de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, on dira que c'est fait exprès ! :D**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **EDIT : Désolée pour l'erreur :s**

 _« À l'école ils m'ont demandé ce que je souhaiterais faire quand je serais grand. J'ai écrit que je voulais être heureux. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais rien compris à la question... Alors je leur ai dit qu'ils n'avaient rien compris à la vie. »_

 _ **_John Lennon_**_

Hermione marchait d'un bon pas dans le hall du Ministère. Elle était hors d'elle. Officiellement, elle était en congés. Elle n'en avait pas prit depuis des années et elle avait une liste de choses à faire gigantesque. Et voilà qu'elle était obligée de revenir à son bureau parce qu'elle travaillait avec une bande d'idiots. Elle ne regardait pas réellement devant elle, trop occupée à imaginer quelles phrases assassines elle allait pouvoir leur dire. Est-ce que c'était grave si elle était assez cinglante pour les faire pleurer ? Après réflexion, elle ressemblerait au Professeur Rogue. Ce qui, dans cette situation, ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

Malgré le monde présent dans le hall, elle marchait sans encombre, les gens s'écartant au fur et à mesure, connaissant que trop bien le caractère emporté de la Lionne, aussi arriva-t-elle sans embûche jusqu'à l'ascenseur, dans lequel elle s'engouffra sans faire attention aux gens autour d'elle. Mais le 'bonjour Granger' qu'elle entendit la força à arrêter de penser à sa futur vengeance et à se retourner. Elle rencontra le regard amusé de Blaise, qui semblait avoir lu sur son visage, la fureur dont elle était atteinte.

Ce fût comme si la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner dans l'ascenseur. Tout le monde regardait l'ancien Mangemort parler à l'héroïne de Guerre et certains avaient même posé leur main sur leur baguette, prêt à dégainer si besoin. Mais la Gryffondor eut une réaction qui les surpris tous. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la cabine, lança un regard noir à un homme qui semblait vouloir la retenir et se posa aux côtés du Serpentard.

\- Merveilleusement bien, Zabini. Je suis en congés.

\- Et tu es tellement férue de travail que tu es revenu quand même. Remarqua-t-il, taquin.

\- Oh non. Je devrais être en train de chercher un appartement et profiter de mes amis. Mais je travaille avec une bande de babouins décérébrés qui n'a pas trouvé mieux que d'insulter le chef d'un groupe de centaures particulièrement nombreux et susceptibles. Des idées de phrases assassines dont je pourrais me servir pour les faire pleurer ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Blaise parût surpris mais lui répondit en rigolant que ' babouins décérébrés' était un bon début. Soudain, l'ascenseur laissa retentir un 'dring' et le Serpentard s'excusa, c'était son étage. Quand il quitta la cabine, une drôle d'ambiance pesait. Hermione y mit fin d'une simple phrase :

\- Quelqu'un a-t-'il quelque chose à dire ? Parce que je serais ravie de discuter.

L'air féroce qu'elle affichait démentait toute envie de discuter, ce que les gens comprirent rapidement, aussi, chacun retourna à l'étude de ses chaussures. Enfin, son étage arriva et elle sortit. Elle soupira. Elle savait que les rumeurs n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître. Elle décida qu'elle s'en occuperait plus tard et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas rageur. Ils allaient payer pour l'avoir obligée à prendre une pause dans ses congés.

oOo

Quand Hermione eut fini de remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar perpétrait par son équipe, il était tard. Elle regarda sa montre : rectification, il était très tard. En arrivant, elle avait espérer pouvoir reprendre ses recherches d'appartements. Maintenant, elle se demandait si elle allait trouver un restaurant ouvert qui l'accueillerait. Depuis sa séparation avec Ron, elle vivait à l'hôtel. Il lui avait bien proposé de rester dans l'appartement avec lui mais elle savait qu'il voulait continuer sa relation avec Lavande. Et même si la rupture ne résultait pas que de la tromperie - et qu'elle avait presque réussit à pardonner à son ex - elle ne supporterait pas de voir le sourire victorieux de la blondasse. Cela pouvait paraître dur mais en réalité, Lavande n'avait absolument pas changé. Elle désirait toujours Ron et était donc férocement jalouse d'Hermione. Elles s'étaient croisées quelques jours plus tôt dans les couloirs du Ministère et l'œillade victorieuse qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avait convaincue de ce fait : Lavande était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir réussit à récupérer Ron, et blesser Hermione était un bonus non négligeable. Aussi, la voir dans l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé pendant tant de temps avec l'homme qu'elle pensait être l'amour de se sa vie était au-dessus de ses forces.

Et comme elle dormait à l'hôtel, elle devait toujours chercher un endroit où manger. Bien sûr, le lieu avait un restaurant privé mais elle commençait à en avoir marre de toujours manger la même chose. Donc, elle devait trouver un lieu où manger, tâche qui s'annonçait ardue.

Elle quitta donc son bureau avec une attitude qui différait complètement de son arrivée. C'est en traînant presque des pieds qu'elle arriva jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle était lasse. Et très fatiguée. A un tel point qu'elle se cogna dans la personne déjà présente dans l'ascenseur. La personne en question la rattrapa et la replaça à 20 centimètres d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Ça va, Granger ? T'es toujours pas rentrée chez toi ?

\- Re-bonjour Zabini. Enfin, vu l'heure, bonsoir plutôt. Non, je ne suis pas encore rentrée, il m'a fallu autant de temps pour rattraper toutes les bêtises des 'babouins décérébrés' ! Tu remarqueras, par contre, que eux, ne sont pas restés rattraper leurs bêtises.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur du fond et laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière.

\- J'ai toujours essayé d'être gentille. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter de tels incompétents ?

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'être gentil ne payait pas assez, répondit Blaise, moqueur. Quelle est la suite de ta soirée ?

\- Pour l'instant, j'hésite entre me lancer à la recherche d'un resto encore ouvert ou me résigner à aller me coucher le ventre vide.

\- Et cuisiner ne rentre pas dans les options ? demanda le noir, curieux.

\- Dans quel cuisine ? J'ai laissé l'appartement à Ron, refusant de regarder Lavande-la-truie se pavaner. Résultat, je dors à l'hôtel. Non seulement, ça me coûte une fortune mais en plus, le carte comporte en tout, 3 plats. Alors, non, cuisiner ne rentre pas dans la liste des options.

La fatigue la rendait cinglante et méchante. Jamais elle n'avait dit le surnom qu'elle donnait à Lavande à voix haute mais il semblerait que son état d'énervement ait fait sauter ses barrières.

\- Ce soir, c'est au tour de Drago de cuisiner. Ce n'est pas de la haute gastronomie mais c'est mangeable et même plutôt bon. Tu veux venir manger chez nous ?

Hermione se sentit touchée par la proposition mais elle ne voulait pas les embêter. Après tout, la seule fois où elle les avait vu, elle avait débarqué en pleurs, au milieu de leur soirée.

\- Arrêtes de te poser tant de questions. Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Et que ça ne dérangera pas les autres. Ça nous ferait même plaisir. Tu sais que Théo va mieux depuis que tu lui a témoigné ton soutien ? Et c'est toujours rigolo de voir Drago bouder !

La voyant prête à craquer, il rajouta :

\- S'il te plaît.

Vaincue, Hermione accepta. Cependant, elle temporisa :

\- Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Le Serpentard lui sourit. A ce moment-là, l'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussé et ils sortirent tous les deux, se dirigeant vers la zone de transplanage. Blaise prit son bras pour la guider. Bien qu'elle sache où était leur appartement, elle était fatiguée et se désartibuler ne rentrait pas dans son programme de soirée. Ils apparurent dans une rue adjacente et le Serpentard la mena, silencieux, à l'appartement. Hermione demanda encore :

\- Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas les déranger ?

Blaise lui sourit et lui répondit par la négative. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivés au 7e étage, Blaise ouvra la voie jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il l'ouvrit et cria :

\- On a de la visite !

Deux têtes passèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte pour voir qui était ce mystérieux visiteur, Drago étant toujours derrière la cuisinière pour surveiller le repas. Théo fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Pansy sortit de la pièce avec un grand sourire et vint lui faire une accolade. Elle lui enleva ensuite son manteau et lui fit signe d'aller dans la cuisine. En moins de temps qu'il fallu pour le dire, Hermione se retrouva assise sur un des tabourets de bar, un verre de vin à la main, en train de discuter de pâtes carbonara avec Drago. L'idée, complètement farfelue, la fit rire. Ils la regardèrent tous bizarrement mais haussèrent les épaules.

\- A table !

Théo se retourna vers Drago et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? On est tous dans la cuisine ?!

\- Le sous-entendu était 'Mettez la table' ! Mais j'avais oublié que vous étiez tous trop idiot pour la subtilité !

Hermione se leva et commença à fureter dans les placards pour trouver des assiettes quand Pansy l'arrêta :

\- Tu crois faire quoi, là ?

\- Heu, mettre la table ? Questionna la Gryffondor, sarcastique.

\- Tut, tut, tut ! Tu es notre invitée ! Rassoies ton postérieur et laisse les garçons mettre la table !

Blaise et Théo se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur amie et lui demandèrent, dans un bel ensemble :

\- Et toi alors ?

Pansy prit un air de princesse, se rassit sur son tabouret et leur répliqua, faussement glaciale :

\- Votre éducation laisse réellement à désirer !

Drago releva le nez de sa casserole et répliqua :

\- T'es lesbienne ! Tu peux bien parler de tare dans ton éducation !

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous savait que le blond rigolait mais c'était la première fois qu'ils blaguaient avec autant de facilités sur l'homosexualité de Pansy. Pour mettre fin à ce silence gênant, Hermione fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle attrapa le 2e paquet de lardons dans lequel il restait tous les morceaux non utilisés et les lança sur Drago. Les lardons atterrirent sur sa chemise blanche et dans ses cheveux. Il y eut une autre seconde de blanc, le temps que tout le monde réalise ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée, quand elle prit la mesure de son geste. Blaise et Théo tentèrent de masquer leur rire. Et Pansy sourit. Quelque part, la Gryffondor venait de prendre sa défense ! Et la tête de Drago était impayable. Mais il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Par conséquent, il attrapa le reste de crème derrière lui et l'envoya sur Hermione. Ou plutôt, tenta. Son coude frappa dans le manche de la casserole et sa crème finit sur le tee-shirt de Blaise. Joueuse, Hermione le regarda et dit :

\- Heureusement que t'étais pas Poursuiveur dans ton équipe de Quidditch ! Vous auriez perdu ! Enfin, rectifia-t-elle, encore plus que lorsque tu étais attrapeur !

Cette dernière phrase déclara la guerre. Le blond se jeta sur le frigo pour sélectionner des aliments à envoyer à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière se cacha derrière Blaise, refusant d'être une cible trop facile pour son ennemi. Théo, ne voulant pas être en reste, attrapa les œufs qui étaient sur le plan de travail. Il se glissa derrière la brune, qui ne le soupçonnait pas, et écrasa son œuf sur le haut de la tête de la Gryffondor. La sensation du blanc d'œuf coulant sur sa tête la fit crier et sautiller un peu partout. Elle secoua sa tête dans tous les sens, envoyant de l'œuf sur Blaise et Pansy, qui n'apprécièrent que moyennement l'expérience. Voulant se venger, la Gryffondor attrapa un yaourt dans la main de Drago, chopa une cuillère au passage et s'en servit pour faire catapulte. Et pour plus d'égalité, elle décida de bombarder Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Drago sembla de son avis puisqu'il se dépêcha de l'imiter, envoyant avec une certaine dextérité, du yaourt dans les visages de tout le monde. Bien sûr, leurs amis ripostèrent. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la bataille prit fin, par manque de munition. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le carnage. Ensuite, ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ils étaient tous recouvert de mixtures, allant des œufs aux yaourts, en passant par la farine. Et les pâtes carbonara étaient fichues. Le visage rouge d'avoir rit, Pansy prit les choses en mains.

\- Je propose qu'on aille se laver et se changer ! Et pour le repas - elle jeta un coup d'œil à la casserole, elle aussi touchée par les projectiles -, bah, faut qu'on trouve une solution !

Hermione leva timidement une main, ce qui lui valu un commentaire railleur de la part de Théo:

\- Tiens, voilà le retour de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel !

\- Sinon, je rentre chez moi me changer ! - L'air attristé de ses hôtes lui firent bizarrement plaisir. - et je reviens avec des hamburgers !

L'air de grand enfant de Blaise la fit sourire !

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? J'ai toujours voulu essayer !

\- Sinon, j'ai autre chose à proposer. Dit Pansy. Face au regard noir de Blaise, elle répliqua : Tout doux Blaise, tu l'auras ta dose de cholestérol ! Mais avoue que c'est débile qu'Hermione reparte chez elle et revienne ici pour repartir !

Le Serpentard avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où il su qu'il aurait son sandwich. Hermione, quand à elle, se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Si tu veux, tu prends ta douche ici ! Je te prête des fringues ! Ça serait quand même plus simple !

Elle devina sa réflexion et donc répondit : Et non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Tu vois où est ma chambre ? Vas-y, la salle de bain est communicante ! Je te déposerai des habits pas loin !

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant et fila vers la chambre. Pansy se tourna vers les regards inquisiteurs.

\- Tu vas la laisser se doucher dans ta douche ?! Demanda Drago, suspicieux.

Pansy hocha la tête.

\- Celle dans laquelle tes amantes n'ont pas le droit d'aller, parce c'est 'envahir ton espace personnel' ? Questionna Théo.

Pansy hocha la tête encore une fois.

\- Tu comptes te mentir pendant combien de temps ? Ajouta Blaise ? Face au regard interrogateur de son amie, il précisa : Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a longtemps mais tu n'as jamais pu te la sortir de la tête. Alors, quand vas-tu avouer que tu es attirée par Hermione ?

L'air de Pansy ressemblait à celui d'un lapin prit dans des phares de voiture. Aussi eut-elle un comportement tout Serpentard, elle fuit. Soupirant, les 3 garçons se regardèrent. Ils espéraient juste que leur amie ne se brûlerait pas les ailes.

oOo

Hermione sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une grande serviette. Elle avait eut un peu de mal à enlever la nourriture de ses cheveux mais après plusieurs shampoings, elle avait réussi à tout faire partir. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et laissa ses vêtements sales en tas, tout en se disant qu'elle devrait demander à Pansy un sac pour les ramener chez elle. Elle quitta la salle de bain, entrant dans la chambre de Pansy, à la recherche des vêtements que la Serpentard lui avait promis. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu de se retrouver face à ladite Serpentard. Toutes deux légèrement gênée, elles marquèrent une pause. Jusqu'à ce que Pansy montre les vêtements posés sur la chaise près de la porte. Hermione hésita à retourner dans la salle de bain, puis décida qu'étant toutes les deux des femmes, elle pouvait bien s'habiller devant la Serpentard. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette et se pencha pour prendre le jean.

Pansy regarda Hermione se vêtir et se fit la réflexion que, vu à quel point elle respirait la luxure quand elle s'habillait, elle n'osait se demander ce que cela donnait quand elle se déshabillait. Ensuite, elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées. Elle l'avait déjà blessée une fois, elle ne devait pas risquer de le faire une deuxième fois. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle reste éloignée d'elle.

Une fois qu'Hermione fut vêtue, elle sortit de la chambre et héla Blaise, pour qu'ils aillent au fast-food.

Ils transplanèrent non loin du restaurant et y allèrent à pied. Blaise ressemblait à un gamin dans un parc d'attraction. D'ailleurs, la brune se dit qu'elle pourrait leur proposer d'y aller ensemble. Puis, elle se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement amis. Mais elle décida qu'elle pourrait tenter de devenir leur ami. Cette constatation la fit sourire. La voix de Blaise la sortit de sa réflexion.

\- Tu penses quoi de Pansy ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai dit : Tu pen …

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit ! Par contre, je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette réflexion !

\- Il y a une chose à savoir chez Pansy : elle a beaucoup de mal à ouvrir son chez soi à des inconnus ! Par exemple, quand elle ramène une amante, cette dernière ne peut pas se doucher dans sa salle de bain. C'est une invasion trop importante pour elle ! Or, aujourd'hui, elle t'a laissé y pénétrer sans soucis. Alors, on va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : si tu blesses Pansy, je te promets de te faire dix fois pire.

L'air qu'affichait Blaise aurait pu lui faire peur si elle n'avait pas vu Ron et Harry le faire à chacun de ses petits-amis potentiels. C'était ça qui la faisait tiquer. Pourquoi semblait-il penser qu'elles pourraient sortir ensemble ?

\- Je ne compte pas blesser Pansy. Cependant, tu ne pourras la protéger de tous les gens. Il y a un moment où tu vas devoir accepter qu'elle sera blessée. Parce que c'est ça, vivre. Rencontrer des gens, s'attacher et des fois, ces gens te blessent. Par forcément exprès, et il faut être capable aussi d'entendre leurs excuses parce qu'on ne peut pas effacer des gens de nos vies, juste parce qu'ils ont fait une erreur.

Voyant son air un peu perdu, elle ajouta :

\- Un jour, elle voudra faire quelque chose et tu ne le sentiras pas. Tu essayeras de le lui dire et elle t'enverra te faire voir parce que sur le moment, ça semble être la bonne décision. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Tout ce qu'elle doit savoir, c'est que, quelque soit le résultat de sa décision, tu seras toujours là, pour la féliciter comme pour la consoler.

Après un silence, elle ajouta :

\- Je ne blesserais jamais intentionnellement Pansy. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne le ferais pas.

Trouvant le contrat honnête, et comprenant le point de vue de la jeune fille, il hocha la tête et finit par lui demander conseil pour les hamburgers. Ils rentrèrent ½ heures plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Drago, Théo et Pansy, assis sur le canapé, semblant les attendre impatiemment. Dès qu'ils les virent, les trois Serpentard vinrent prendre la nourriture. Si Pansy le faisait pour aider ses deux amis, on aurait pu penser que Théo et Drago le faisaient pour pouvoir manger plus vite. D'ailleurs, la Serpentard n'en pouvait plus, elle les écoutait se plaindre depuis trop longtemps. Aussi les laissa-t-elle se ruer vers la cuisine avec Blaise. Elle resta dans l'entrée avec Hermione, préférant attendre que cette dernière finisse de déposer son manteau. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, pour voir les trois garçons attablés devant leur hamburger, perplexe. Hermione sourit, s'installa devant son propre sandwich et leur montra comment le manger. Si Théo et Drago réussirent sans se mettre de la sauce sur les doigts, ce ne fut pas le cas de Blaise, qui, rapidement, s'en mit partout, faisant rire toute la petite bande.

oOo

Quand la soirée prit fin, il était minuit et ils étaient tous fatigués. A tel point qu'Hermione se demandait comment elle allait transplaner sans se désartibuler. Théo mit fin à son dilemme en lui disant :

\- Je t'interdis de rentrer chez toi. Tu es trop fatiguée pour transplaner, tu vas dormir ici.

Elle essaya de prendre l'air outré face à l'ordre mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison, aussi ne fit-elle pas de réflexion. Elle demanda si elle pouvait avoir une couverture pour le canapé quand Pansy poussa de hauts cris.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux que je dorme par terre ? Demanda la Gryffondor, ironique.

\- Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepte de te prêter un morceau de mon lit.

Hermione repensa aux paroles de Blaise. Était-elle prête à se diriger dans cette direction ? Elle se tourna vers Pansy et lui sourit, la remerciant.

Après avoir fait un bisou aux garçons, elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Arrivées dedans, Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant quoi faire. Sans remarquer son trouble, Pansy se dirigea vers sa commode, attrapa un short et un débardeur et les tendit à la Gryffondor pour qu'elle s'en vêtisse. A nouveau, Hermione hésita à aller dans la salle de bain, puis se décida à rester dans la chambre. Elle se déshabilla, puis enfila le pyjama. Pendant ce temps-là, Pansy avait fini de s'habiller et s'était couchée à gauche du lit, laissant l'autre côté pour Hermione. Timidement, cette dernière se glissa sous la couverture, laissant tout de même une distance importante entre elle et Pansy, légèrement gênée. Finalement, ce fût la Serpentard qui brisa le silence :

\- Si demain, je te proposais de manger ensemble, un soir, tu répondrais quoi ?

\- Comme un rendez-vous, où il faudrait que je me fasse jolie ? Demanda Hermione, hésitant entre audace et peur.

\- Quelque chose dans ce genre là, répondit Pansy, légèrement angoisée.

\- Je dirais oui.

Après un petit silence, la Serpentard ajouta :

\- J'aimerais t'embrasser maintenant. Cela fait des heures que tes lèvres me narguent. Pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'on a fait les choses à l'envers la dernière fois. Alors, je vais attendre au moins le deuxième rendez-vous pour t'embrasser.

Hermione sourit dans le noir.

\- D'accord. Mais à une seule condition.

Leur deux cœurs battaient fort dans leur poitrine, à tel point qu'elle se demandait si l'autre ne l'entendait pas.

\- Qui est ?

\- Laisse moi m'endormir dans tes bras cette nuit.

La Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire heureux. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, saisit ses hanches et la rapprocha d'elle, la laissant se lover contre elle. C'est enlacée qu'elles s'endormirent, un sourire aux lèvres, pensant au jour nouveau qui s'annonçait heureux.

FIN.

 **Voilà la fin !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai relu les deux premiers chapitres dans la journée, et que, sans orgueil, j'ai plutôt bien aimé ce que j'avais écrit (d'habitude, j'aime pas lire mes fictions ^^).**

 **Alors, laissez une reviews, ça me motive toujours à bosser ! Surtout que je suis sur 15 000 projets en même temps et que j'ai la terrible impression que cela n'avance pas !**

 **Je vous annonce d'ailleurs que _L'Ange des Enfers_ a une suite ! Je posterais quand j'aurais tout fini mais ça avance, il me reste 2 chapitres et ½ ! On remarquera que c'est encore un OS ! Si j'arrêtais de transformer mes OS en histoires, peut-être que mes histoires avanceraient ! :o M'enfin ! **

**Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux, dites le moi. Ou si vous voulez discuter de vos cours, ou de votre week-end ! :)**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires/follow/favorite, ça me va droit au cœur à chaque fois. Il m'arrive même de passer d'un profil à l'autre, suivant les histoires favorites pour en trouver une à lire et de tomber sur l'une des miennes dans la liste. Ça gonfle mon cœur de fierté à chaque fois (d'accord, peut-être qu'il ne faut pas grand chose ^^)**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
